


Evil Karma

by hookedonwriting1



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Blood, Daddy Issues, Descendants - Freeform, Descendants 2, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gore, Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Not a Crossover, Not a Love Story, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Profanity, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonwriting1/pseuds/hookedonwriting1
Summary: Sofia Pan worked off blood, poison, bruises and tears to become the leader of Neverland. So when she wakes up on the Isle of the Lost to find out that some purple haired twig and her friends had murdered all of the Lost Boys in a vicious crusade, the only thing on her mind is revenge. But, what is true revenge without an army to strike? It’s an wickedly good thing that Sofi, an angry sea witch, and an over-flirtatious pirate all have a common enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Tumblr but I decided to post it here because I know that sometimes people prefer to read on here. I hope you enjoy!

I awoke in a haze with a sharp pain in my back and shoulders. The last thing I remembered was using one of my father’s old trinkets to make a portal. The special thing with portals is that they could take you anywhere as long as you focused on where you wanted to go. What sucked about that was I had never been anywhere else before...therefore I had no place to focus on. This must have been where the portal placed me. I forced myself to stand and took a look around me. One thing I could immediately tell was that I was on some sort of island from the familiar scent of salty seawater hitting me. As I continued to look around, however, I knew this island was nowhere near familiar. Everything felt so incredibly overcrowded. Trash, dirt, and flies invaded the space around me. It was only a few more seconds before I noticed people bumping into me without a second thought. Some of them girls, some of them boys, some of them tall and mischievous, others were small and unknowing of their actions. One thing they all had in common? They all tried to steal something from me.

  
Pickpocketing was something I had learned from my father at quite a young age. He told me that the boys where we lived were ‘incredibly lost souls’ and ‘may not know how to react to someone who looked like me.’ His answer to that problem was to teach me as much as he could. So that’s what he did. I learned all the ways of my home’s magic, figured out how to harness and use it as a sort of...persuasion, and became the best on the island with a bow and arrow. It was because of all I had learned that anyone who tried to steal from me had failed. Until one person in particular had brought a bit of a challenge.

  
As soon as I felt him bump against my hip, I dodged any further contact and went for my dagger, as per usual. However, when I brandished my dagger, I was met with something I never thought I’d see: a rusted hook made of silver. No way. No way this could be true. “Hook…” I mumbled, standing down from my fighting stance and running through the crowded alley.

  
“Wait, you know me? But I don’t know you! Come back, you runt!” I hear a confused, aggressive yell in response and before I knew it, he was chasing me. As I hurried past the people in the alley, I ran past names that looked all too familiar. Lady Tremaine...Dr Facilier...Mother Gothel...it was at this point that I finally knew where I was. I knew my father and I had lost. My magic wouldn’t work here, my boys were likely too far gone, and I’d have to start all over. It wasn’t until I saw the hooked man’s figure in front of me that I realized I had stopped dead in my tracks. “How do you know me? One of the street rats tell you about me?” His accent was thick, incredibly hard to understand, yet it spoke to him. Something about his voice added to his madness, his unpredictability.

  
“I don’t know you...well, I don’t know your face, at least. Our parents knew each other. It was kind of a love-hate relationship.” I responded, taking in his face. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that he looked intriguing. His hair was a dark black and looked extremely messy, as if the chaotic life of a pirate had tossed it around. Despite attempting to darken his eyes with eyeliner, his eyes’ color matched the blue of the ocean from my home island. His face was incredibly structured and, like his hook, his jaw was sharp enough to cut. “My father was Peter Pan.” At the name, his eyes lit up.

  
“So you’re the famous Sofia Pan? Goodness, my father told stories about yours almost every night!” He stepped away from me, almost completely throwing away his intimidating aura and letting a playful smile grow onto his face. “I thought your father placed that one spell on Auradon to make them think he was a hero...what are you doing here?”

  
“Well, you’re right about that...I’m gonna be honest, I don’t remember much. All I know is I wouldn’t be here if Neverland was still intact. I guess you could say I’m on my own now…” Things were silent for a few seconds before he looked to me and gestured to what looked to be some kind of restaurant.

  
“Maybe not… come with me, Sofia Pan. Let me show you how to take the Isle of the Lost and hook it like it’s nothing!”  
“Oh, you can just call me Sofi. If you want.”

  
“Harry Hook. It’s nice to put a face to your name, Sofi.” And with that, he led me further down the alley into what I could assume was some kind of plaza. We were much closer to the ocean and a lot farther away from the pickpocketing ‘street rats.’ I had started to notice during our walk that most people either respected and followed Harry Hook or were scared of him to the point where they’d do anything he asked whether they wanted to or not. Eventually, we came upon Ursula’s Fish and Chips Shoppe. “Uma is going to absolutely love you! We’ve got girls on the ship, yeah, but if you’re anything like your father...well we’ll just see what happens.” A smirk began to return to the young pirate’s face. Something in my gut began to tell me that this would be a bit more intense than I thought. Was this a good idea?

  
The chip shoppe looked just as run down as the rest of the Isle, the only difference being an overall theme of the sea and a tiny television tucked by a long table at the front of the restaurant. Standing by said television was a sight I nearly felt honored to behold. Her skin was smooth and matched the wood of the table she stood behind. Her hair was tightly braided, combining white, black, and a shade of blue that matched the sea close to what I used to call home. She had a bitter glint in her eye but I could tell she wasn’t the type to wallow in her problems. “Harry! It’s about time you came back...where’s the money?” She spoke with certainty, domination, like she knew that she was in charge. In all honesty, the assertiveness in her voice was almost as intriguing as Harry’s accent.

  
“Right here, my Captain. I have something else for you..a bit of an unexpected guest.” He abruptly pushed me towards her and our eyes met for the first time. After a few seconds, Uma snapped out of a momentary daze and looked to Harry.

  
“Who is this? Are you trying to set Gil up again? I mean, come on Harry...I don’t think she’d be his type.” She began to eye me up and down, as if she were checking me for anything that could threaten her or her crew.

  
“No...this isn’t for Gil. Uma, I would like you to meet the wickedly infamous Sofia Pan.” Her eyes widened at the name, was I really that well known on the Isle? “Well...she said that Sofi was fine enough, but I figured you’d want to know her rotten legacy.” With emphasis on the word rotten, I was reminded of where I had come from.

  
When my father first created Neverland, he had relatively wholesome intentions. He wanted to take boys who felt unloved and unwanted to a place where they could do what they wanted without fear of what others would think. But as he continued to live on the island, Neverland’s magic grew stronger and infected him with madness and the undying desire for power and control. He began forcing his Lost Boys to live on the island, using magic if he had to. He once made a magic Pan Flute that he would take with him across the kingdom and use its song to lure all of the young boys away from their parents and off to Neverland.

  
By the time I was born, my father was completely corrupted by the magic of the island. His darkness was all I knew. However, it did have its benefits. He taught me to never take no for an answer. He taught me to look in the eyes of authority and say ‘you can’t control me.’ Little did he know that would be his demise…

  
“So your father had the power to fool an entire kingdom into thinking he was the good guy? I honestly don’t know whether I should be jealous that I wasn’t in your shoes or intrigued by what that could mean for you.” She kept her arms crossed and firm, but I could tell that I wasn’t her victim. Not today, at least.

  
“If you must know…” I stepped closer to her, leaving Harry in a state of surprise. I guess he must have thought that I’d be hesitant. The poor naive boy, he has no idea just how easily I can charm someone. “It means I’m an expert archer, I know how to reel boys into shape, and I can be..incredibly persuasive.”

  
“Incredibly persuasive? What does that have to do anything? Your Neverland magic isn’t going to work here.” Harry questioned, trying to act as a barrier between me and his Captain.

  
“It means she can get anyone to do anything...and we need that here.” Uma grabbed Harry by his hook and gently pushed him to the side. The way the two looked at each other was almost affectionate. It wasn’t my business to question what they had with each other, and something told me that I would soon find out as long as I kept my mouth shut.  
Our conversation was quickly interrupted by the sound of the television being switched on. “Hey Uma! Harry! The VKs are on the Auradon News again!” Uma rolled her eyes as she looked towards the television. What I heard next sent shivers down my spine.

  
“Alright Meeko, this is Nakoma here with the latest update on Auradon’s newest heartthrobs. Our four VKs, Carlos, Jay, Evie and Mal informed us last week of the wicked corruption behind Peter Pan, a hero that we all thought we knew and loved. It turns out, when villains were being sent to the Isle of the Lost, Peter Pan used his Neverland Magic to enchant the entire kingdom of Auradon so he wouldn’t be locked with the rest of the villains. It’s a good thing evil magic doesn’t work on the Isle, because if it weren’t for these core four, we never would have known about it! I’m here with Mal, daughter of Maleficent and current partner of our King Ben, who has just returned from seizing this corrupt island. So Mal, can you describe the events that took place during this battle?” The news anchor gives her microphone to a skinny girl with purple hair, green eyes, and an obviously fake smile.

  
“Well, the first thing we did was search for Peter Pan himself. He had quite the army built up, it was probably one of the most difficult battles the VKs and I have faced. However, I can happily say that Neverland is completely empty, never to be inhabited again.”

  
“So did you ever find Peter Pan? And what of the Lost Boys living on the island? Are they all on the Isle now?”

  
“We couldn’t find Peter Pan anywhere, we can only assume that he fled away. He’s never been one for bravery, after all.” The reporter laughed with Mal before continuing her tangent. “As for the Lost Boys, I can say that they were...properly taken care of.” I could feel the fire rising in my eyes. I remember now, I remember it all.

  
I could feel Harry and Uma shift their eyes towards me, their crew following suit like a pack of sheep. They killed my Lost Boys...she killed my Lost Boys. Out of pure rage and impulse, I grabbed pieces of the fish guts from some pirate’s tray and chucked it at the television. “You murderous wench! You heartless, cold coward! I swear to all that is wicked if I ever see you I’ll -” Next thing I knew, I felt two pairs of arms around me pulling me down from the table I was standing on. There was Harry, looking at me with almost a sense of concern, and a blonde pirate looking at me like a confused puppy. Uma quickly switched off the television and put her hand on the blonde’s shoulders.

  
“Gil...I just realized that our new sail hasn’t been set up yet. How about you take the rest of the crew and get that taken care of, huh?” He jumped at the idea and led the rest of the pirates out of the restaurant, leaving me, Uma, and Harry all alone. Did I know what she had planned for me? No. Did I care? Not really. This ‘Mal’ and her friends had slaughtered the only family I had, and I wanted revenge. “Well, I guess now we have a common enemy.” Uma said to Harry, slowly shifting her direction to me.

  
I tsked and looked to her. “What, she killed your family too? Who does this purple haired traitor think she is? And since when were VKs allowed in Auradon?” Harry rolled his eyes and threw some scrap fish at the screen.

  
“Since three months ago. King Ben chose four VKs to come live on Auradon for some kind of ‘second chance'. He wanted to start with the baddest of the bad. Son of Jafar, son of Cruella De Vil, daughter of the Evil Queen...and apparently, the daughter of Maleficent was the most rotten of them all. He whisked those posers off to a better life and left the rest of us in the dirt.” Uma replied, scowling at a poster of the ‘core four’ that had since been vandalized with classic pirate graffiti reading ‘we ride with the tide.’  
“What I wouldn’t give to wipe the smiles off their faces…” Harry drifted off, wiping a piece of fish from the television and slipping it into his mouth with his finger.

  
It was then that an idea had popped into my head. Would it be hard to pull off? Of course it would be...but the victory would be oh so worth it. I sit on the long table behind me and look Uma straight in the eye. “What if we did more than that?”

  
The two pirates piqued their eyebrows in interest. Clearly I was winning them over. I’m not saying I’m completely surprised but given Uma’s sense of domination I figured it’d be much harder to get her to listen. I guess you learn something every day. “More than wiping smiles off their faces? Explain…”

  
“Mal and her little group of friends left you and your crew to rot, when you clearly deserve to be on Auradon more than she does. She also had the gall to go after my home and take everything I once held close to me. As you said, we have a common enemy.”

  
“Yeah...I still don’t know what you’re entailing here.” Harry mumbled, now leaning on his Captain’s shoulder.

  
“What if she got a taste of her own medicine? She left you out to dry and she tore apart my family...so we take her little group and tear them limb from limb until she feels all alone, just as she deserves. My village pillaging friends...what I’m proposing is an act of karma so sinister that Princess Purple here will wish she was never born.” Harry and Uma’s eyes begin to light up. Harry’s mad smirk returns and Uma mischievously chuckles before going to sit on the table next to me.

  
“You know Sofi, our crew needs someone like you…”

  
“Funny you say that, Uma. I was thinking the exact same thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since Sofi arrived on the Isle, and the pirates see for the first time that while her bark is fierce, her bite is venomous.

Three months had passed since that day. Uma, Harry and I grew to be some of the most respected and feared people on the Isle. The crew was rather hesitant to accept me, except for Gil. He was quick to welcome me with open arms and stick loyal to my words. However, only about a month had passed before they realized that if Uma liked me, they had to like me too whether they wanted it or not. The three of us had a plan, the best one yet, we just needed one thing to set it in motion. We had to find a way to get Mal back on the Isle. But with the murderous wench soon to become Lady of the Court, our crew was starting to believe that getting her on the Isle would be impossible.

Most of the crew members kept their mouth shut, knowing that if the wrong thing was said Harry and I would throw them to the sharks. However, there was one patron at the Chip Shoppe in particular that decided to be brave enough to speak up. Uma, Harry and I were out robbing market stands in the nearby bazaar when Gil rushed to us urging us to come back to the shoppe. As we opened the doors, we see some stranger standing on  _ our  _ captain’s table trying to take our crew as her own. “You knuckleheads need to get this through your brain! The only thing little Uma is qualified to do is serve fried clams and wash moldy dishes. If you really think that her and her little gang are strong enough to lead you to Auradon then you don’t deserve to leave the Isle. That’s just a fact!” I rolled my eyes and walked over to where she was standing. For a moment, Uma and Harry gripped onto my arms, restraining me from getting any closer to her. “She’s one of us, Sofi.” Uma whispered, trying to keep neutral but I could tell this was making her just as upset.

“With all due respect, Captain, if she were really one of us she wouldn’t be doing this. I’m not going to let her make our crew look like a bunch of cowards when at least one of us has the guts to say something. I won’t let her trash talk you like this.” I got myself free from their loose grips and stood on the table, now face to face with her. “So..you don’t think Uma makes a good Captain, do you?” She tossed her long black curls and crossed her arms as she turned to face me.

“No, I don’t. Neither would Harry, neither would Gil, and I would toss myself into a herd of alley cats before I see you become Captain, miss Island Princess.” I chuckled at the nickname and stepped closer.

“Good thing I’m not Captain then..but I must ask, if you really  _ really  _ don’t believe Uma makes a good Captain, then who would be a good Captain to you? Because clearly everybody here cares about  _ your  _ definition of a Captain.” I sarcastically bit back, knowing well enough what her answer would be.

“I say that I should be Captain. Unlike Uma, I have the guts to lead us to victory.” She turned up her nose and sauntered around the table like some queen on a red apple carpet. “My mother taught me everything I need to know.” So now she wants to talk about parents? Okay, Ms. Priss, I can play that game.

“Oh, your mother? And who would that be? I’d say Lady Tremaine but..then I would’ve seen you when robbing her salon. Is it Yzma? The both of you have the same...skeleton like features.” A few laughs from the crew can be heard across the restaurant, Harry’s included. I smiled and shot him a quick wink before turning back to the girl.

“Excuse me! If you must know, my mother is Mother Gothel.” Without thinking, a large mocking laugh came out of me. 

“Mother Gothel! Oh god, you are either incredibly narcissistic or incredibly stupid.” I turned to face the crew, who had kept their eyes on us through the entire conversation. “In case any of you swashbucklers need a quick history lesson, Mother Gothel was locked on the Isle because she kept a young girl in a tower for most of her life just to use her as a..magic slave of sorts. Why did she do such a thing? What did she use the magic for? Was Mother Gothel secretly using this girls’ magic to rebel against a corrupt kingdom with bigoted ideas? Was Mother Gothel trying to bring back glory to her name that had previously been wrongly tarnished? No...she kept this magic slave because she was afraid of aging.” I turned and stepped closer to ‘Daughter Gothel,’ a cold, deadly glare striking into her like a knife. “Mother Gothel wasn’t a leader, she didn’t fight for beliefs or for the underrated outcasts. Mother Gothel was cowardice, vain, and deserved every loss she received. Now..if what you say is true, that your mother taught you everything you know, then you wouldn’t just be a bad captain…” I dig my finger into her chest, nearly pushing her off the table she was standing on. “...you’d be the worst pirate this Isle has ever seen.” As the girl fell off the table and onto the ground, rowdy pirates began to gather around her. From the look on her face, she had a sense of what would come next. As Uma walks toward the girl, I hold out my hand, inviting her to stand on the table. She smirks as she takes my hand and steps onto the table. Harry soon grabs her hand and joins the two of us.

“So...Captain...what should we do to her?” Harry asks, looking at the girl the way a lion looks at their wounded prey. He leans into her to whisper “Might I suggest hooking her limb from limb? Maybe...ripping her guts open and hoisting her corpse like a new sail?” Harry piqued with enthusiasm. If I were still new to the Isle, maybe I’d been shocked. However, by now I knew that this was just how he behaved. If you were on his good side, he’d be mischievously flirty while trying to get a rise out of you. If he hated you, he’d make sure the last thing you’d see was his prized hook digging into your chest.

Uma raises her hand at a ‘come here’ motion. Gil quickly rushes over to her, looking up in a sweet kind of anticipation. “Take this scrap below deck. Make sure she doesn’t move a muscle..” As Gil swiftly follows her command, Uma turns to the crowd of pirates. “And anyone who dares to speak against me and my crew again can follow in her shoes! Am I understood?” A roar echoes from the crowd of pirates, indicating that they knew who was in charge. “Name the Captain of this crew!”

“UMA!” The crowd screams, a sense of adrenaline filling them. 

“Name the girl who’s going to lead us all to Auradon!”

“UMA!”

“What’s my name?” She looks at Harry, a smile on her face. He takes off his hat and kneels to her as a knight would kneel to his princess.

“Uma…” He responds in a level slightly above a whisper. A small sound of contentment rose from the pirate’s mouth as she gently ran her hand through his messy black hair. It was then that Uma grabs my hand and shoots me a smile saying ‘thank you.’ She takes a step closer to me and tightens her grip on my hand.

“What’s my name?” She asks me, eyeing me up and down. A rush of some strange feeling begins to course through my veins. I could feel my heart beating slightly faster than usual. I knew staying silent would’ve either confused her or set her off. But even so, even if I wanted to stay silent, I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.

“Uma.” Just the name seemed to carry such a powerful and dominant energy. Maybe that’s why she had us say it. We needed to know who was in charge. And, in all honesty, I wouldn’t have anybody else lead us to Auradon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the stunt in the Chip Shoppe, Sofi and Uma have a conversation about names.

Not too long after the hoo-rah in the Chip Shoppe, Uma had sent me to the ship to keep an eye on the prisoner until the sun set and we would throw her to the sharks. Surprisingly, she was a relatively easy prisoner to work with. Gil had already tied her tight to the mainmast, all I had to do was make sure she didn’t move. I had never been on Uma’s ship before. The first three months in Uma’s crew were mainly spent running robbery errands with Harry and bussing tables at the Chip Shoppe every once in a while. The view from the ship was likely the prettiest thing I had ever seen since arriving on the Isle. The sky was a light blue that had been slightly speckled with grey clouds that hid some of the sun’s rays while other stripes of light peeked through like an excited child behind a tree. The sound of the waves crashing against the ship rendered me nostalgic of the night ocean crashing against Neverland’s sandy shores. I could feel myself start to zone out of my surroundings, paying attention only to the homey sounds of the ocean when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. I quickly stood up, ready to brandish a weapon if needed.

“Easy there, Sofi. It’s just me.” Uma seemed relatively unbothered by my rush to stand guard, it must be something she’s used to seeing. “Harry needs some help closing up the Chip Shoppe tonight. I’ll take care of the prisoner.” As the word _ prisoner _left her lips, a conniving smile spread across her face. I could tell that something had changed in her. She finally reminded her crew who was really in charge and something told me it’d be near impossible for them to forget again. I gave a quick nod and started to depart the ship when I felt a grip on my arm. 

“Is there something else I need to do, Captain?” I asked as our eyes met. There were a few seconds of silence, her brown eyes peering into mine. I was about to repeat my question when she let go of my arm and motioned me to sit down next to her.

“You can answer this...why did you stick up for me like that? You’ve only been in this crew for a couple months. And considering your smart-alecky attitude, I would’ve thought you’d have gone against me as well.” Truthfully, I felt a bit betrayed that she’d think I would do such a thing. At the same time, I understand where she’s coming from. Maybe I didn’t grow up on the Isle, but I’ve been here long enough by now to realize that it’s a rare thing for people to stay loyal to each other. 

“Whether I’m a smart-aleck or not, Uma, you’re still the Captain. Being a part of a crew is about being loyal to your Captain almost more than it is about taking orders from the Captain. Besides, you showed those boys who was boss way more than I would have.” I took a quick look at her, noticing that she was zoning out into the ocean just as I was before she had arrived. Something about her began to remind me of Neverland itself, but my mind kept itself from figuring out what it was. Then, I remembered. “Was that your first time doing that?”

“Doing what? Tying a prisoner to the mainmast?” Only then did I notice that Daughter Gothel wasn’t too far from us. She hadn’t stopped glaring in my direction since I took over for Gil. I shot her a quick smirk before looking back to Uma.

“No...the whole ‘what’s my name’ thing. You know, reminding your crew who’s in charge? You should do it more often. It seems like that was the thing that got in their heads the most.”

“Really? Why do you say that, Island Girl?” My eyebrows piqued at the nickname. It was the first time Uma had addressed me by anything other than ‘Sofi’ or ‘Daughter of Pan.’ Honestly, I didn’t hate it. But I couldn’t focus too much on it. It was likely some one time joke considering the ‘Island Princess’ nickname given by Daughter Gothel earlier that day. I shook off the name and turned to face her.

“You see...my father was a vicious, power hungry, son of a Croc. But he taught me a lot. He taught me how to master archery, fighting with knives and daggers, hand to hand combat...you know, all the things you need when living on an island with a bunch of rampant young boys. But the best thing he ever taught me, in my opinion, was the power of someone’s name. Everybody’s name carries this certain...energy. You can use that energy to tell what kind of person they are.” Uma remained silent, her face practically screaming confusion. “Okay, think about it like this. My father named me Sofia because he thought I’d be his little girl. He thought I’d be some kind of benevolent princess that’d grow up to be smart but _ nowhere _ near powerful and _ nowhere _near a leader. As I got older, he started to call me Sofi because despite the two names being a letter apart from each other, their energies were completely different.”

“How? The only difference is there’s an ‘a’ at the end.”

“I’m fully aware of that, my Captain. The difference is that the name ‘Sofi’ carries energy that’s similar to a cobra. It entices the prey, lures them in and makes them feel safe. Then, just when the prey is most vulnerable...the cobra unhinges its jaw and suffocates them.” Uma tilted her head in interest, subtly nodding her head in agreement. “What do you think of when you hear the name ‘Harry?’ Besides the first mate himself, of course.”

“Um...loyalty? Insanity? Pure, unpredictable chaos? Flirts with anything that walks?”

“You see, Uma, you took the words right out of my mouth. Now take everything you’ve heard, and see what you think of when you hear your name.” Neither of us had previously realized it, but we had somehow gotten a lot closer to each other, our thighs touching each other but our hands remaining on our laps.

“I...I can’t think of anything.”

“I think of power, leadership, the definition of domination summed up into three simple letters. Your crew realized that today when you asked them to say your name. The more you remind them of who’s in charge, Uma, the more they realize that you’re the best person to lead us to victory. So, Captain...if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

“Uma..” She inched closer to me, what was happening? Neither of us knew, neither of us cared.

“Louder.”

The conniving smirk returns, this time with a hint of flirtatiousness that I had never really seen before. “Uma.”

“I’m so sorry, I don’t think I heard you, Captain, one more time?” By now, our faces were only an inch apart. She smelled of sea salt, chocolate, and a whole new home. We started to get closer when -

“UMA!” A thick accent rang through the air. Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much for ruining our fun. Uma nonchalantly stood up. I soon followed suit, fiddling with my fingers as I stepped further away from Uma. “AM I GETTING HELP IN THE CHIP SHOPPE OR NOT?”

“Chill, Harry! I’m coming!” I looked over to Uma and shrugged, beginning to walk away when yet another grip had stopped me. This time, the grip was on my hand. “Yes, Uma?” I asked, not knowing whether to tease or forget it had happened. 

Uma wanted to tease. She gripped my hand tighter and once again pulled me closer, our lips practically brushing against each other. “How’d you like to be my first mate?” She spoke low yet somehow light. It was music to my ears.   
  
“What about Harry? Isn’t he your first mate?”

“My crew, Sofi, my rules. My crew can have two first mates if I want it to. Don’t worry, Harry won’t mind it. Now go, you’ve got cleaning to do.” She let go of my hand and nudged me towards the deck where Harry had been standing. As I turn to walk off the ship, I see her shoot Harry a quick wink and shout “Be good with her, Harry! She’s new at this!”

“Oh don’t worry Uma!” Harry shouts towards her before looking down at me, his normal yet flirtatious smirk growing larger by the second. “I will..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows Sofi that ‘closing up the Chip Shoppe’ has multiple meanings. He then gives her an offer she could never refuse.

Harry began to lead me through the doors of the Chip Shoppe, a smirk on his face and his unhooked hand in his pocket fiddling around with whatever was inside. Once we got inside, I started to walk toward the back closet where I knew the cleaning supplies had been stored. Then, Harry stepped in front of me, acting as a tall, muscular blockade. I looked up at him, confused yet not letting down my front. “I thought you wanted help closing the shoppe.” He nodded and stayed where he was, unphased by his figure blocking mine.  
  


“I do, but there’s a few things we should talk about before we do…” Harry eyed me up and down, taking time with each glance as if he were gazing at a plate of chocolate cake. “How far have you gone, Sofi?” I could feel a small smile tugging at me. I knew exactly what he meant. But something tells me that this king of chaos isn’t a fan of someone who’s observant. He wants someone aloof, someone who makes him have to be blunt and forceful. Okay, pirate, I’ll play your game.  
  


“With closing up a restaurant? Well, I took over your waiting shift last weekend, I bussed tables, and I swept the floors a couple of nights ago. So I’d say I’ve gone pretty far.” I chuckle and try to walk around him. In a swift response, Harry sticks both of his arms out, his hooked hand leaving a small tear in the wall and his unhooked hand staying stiff against the wall. “What? Now you don’t want help, Hooky?” I could tell that irked him, frustrated him. If he wanted it to be a game, he’d get a game...just not a game he’d win.  
  


“Jesus fucking Christ, Sofi, you know what I mean. What’s the farthest you’ve gone with someone..guy, girl, doesn’t matter.” We stayed standing across from each other, but I could tell he wanted to get closer. I shrugged my shoulders and took a step closer to him.  
  


“What about you? I’d expect you’re quite the man-whore, right?” I quickly glanced at his blue eyes, keeping contact. After a quick eye roll, he puffs out a devilish laugh.  
  


“I asked you first.”  
  


“I asked you second.” I scrunched my face and smiled innocently. I didn’t know if I was winning, but I knew I was having fun and that was all that mattered.  
  


“Okay...enough with this. Uma and I like you! Not just like you, we...like you like you. Uma didn’t realize it until earlier today so we haven’t been able to talk about it, but now we’re doing something about it so will you please just play along because the longer you string this out the more intriguing it gets and I promised Uma I wouldn’t kiss you without her here!” In an unexpected fit of nervousness, Harry breaks his pose and somehow ends up closer to me with his fingers gently grabbing my chin and tilting my face up towards his.  
  


“That was...surprisingly submissive, it almost sounds like you’re begging. Tell me Harry, do you beg often?” A frustrated yet all too excited grunt is my only response. “Okay, fine. If you must know, I had a few flings back on Neverland. But once I realized I had to be responsible for them, it didn’t feel right. But I’ll admit, I had my favorites.” By now, Harry had released his lingering grip on my chin, but we still remained close to each other. If I listened close enough, I could hear his breath rise and fall.

“Favorites? Like who?”  
  


“Isn’t it a little weird that you’ve taken a liking to me and yet all you want to hear is about past relationships? Are you looking for red flags, Hooky?” I twiddled my fingers around his hook, something I had done before but only as a joke. Now, it seemed to have a different air to it. Now, it felt like a different kind of playful. It felt like the best kind of playful.  
  


“Uma gave me a very specific set of instructions on how to go through this. I’m just doing what my Captain told me to. You understand that, don’t you, duckling?” The nickname intrigued a little more than I would’ve wanted him to know. But it’s what helped me realize that the two of them really did have feelings for me. They planned this together, so they weren’t fighting over me. They both wanted me at once. I’ll admit that it’s a new concept, but it’s not one I could really be opposed to. Harry’s insanity and natural flirtatiousness has excited me since we first saw each other. As the three months of my membership in the crew had passed, more of the little things about Harry seemed to attract me to him.  
  


“His name was Mateo. Mateo Facilier. Right before Dr Facilier got locked up on the Isle, he begged my father to let Mateo live on Neverland because he didn’t want his son living in a prison. We started off as friends. Every time my dad told me to train someone, my mind would go to him. His family was never really experienced in weapons, so I figured he’d need a lot of help. One day, we were sparring and things got...heated.” A part of my mind flashed back to that day, how I used part of the island’s magic to make sure nobody would see us or hear us. I remembered how it felt to tug at his hair, how it felt to scratch down his back, the sound of the waves crashing behind us wasn’t loud enough to cover the sounds we made together. It was such a long time ago, yet with a place like Neverland you never really know how long it has been.

“So, you hooked up and then the two of you started dating?”  
  


“I’m sure that’s what he wished would have happened, yeah. The difference between him and the other flings that I had was that the other flings were one night flings. Mateo was good at what he was doing, so I let him continue. But as time went on, he became more gentle and started talking about commitment. It was just something I wasn’t ready for.” The air started to change. My conversation became less about a game with Harry and more about..consent? Harry began to look a bit doubtful, something I had never seen in the pirate’s eyes before.  
  


“What about now? Do you think you’d be ready for commitment now? Because I’ve got to be honest, Sofi. What Uma and I feel for you isn’t just a fling. It’s not just lust. I don’t think either of us know how to define it just yet..but it’s more than that.” Harry took one of my hands into his, his hook having been removed and left on a nearby table. He really meant what he was saying, I knew that now.  
  


“I like you guys too. The two of you carry these energies around you that are different but..alluring nonetheless. At first I thought it was just the mischief in me but as the months passed, I kept paying attention to the little things. I don’t really know what to call that, either, but I’m willing to try it out and see if it clears things up for me.” His eyes brightened as he grabbed his hook and slipped it back over his left hand.

“That’s the spirit, Island Girl,” he replied with his devilishly playful air returning. It had been as if the nerves and doubt that were previously shown had been some kind of light switch that only I could flicker on and off. I walked over to him and reached into his left pocket. Whatever was inside had been clattering and making noise every time he moved, increasing my curiosity with each sound. The metallic feeling on my fingers mixed with the clinging sound it made as it clashed together helped me put the pieces together. A long chain with a near obsidian color danced along my hand and I looked to Harry in both shock and intrigue.  
  


“I’ve been looking for this. Why’d you take it?”  
  


“Uma found it in your room while you were bussing tables one night, she thought you had certain..uses for it.”  
  


“Well, maybe I do..” I smirked at him as I let the chain dangle and swing like a medallion. “But if you want to find out, fellow first mate, I suggest we wait for our Captain to return. Who knows what she’ll do to us if we have fun without her.” Harry gives a small pout and walks over to the cleaning closet.  
  


“Fine, first mate, I’ll get you the broom.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I tried to come up with a different summary for AO3 but couldn't think of anything good so this is just the summary from my tumblr) Basically the first scene with Uma in D2 but with a little extra

From then on, the crew knew that the three of us were not to be messed with. We never came right out and called the three of us a ‘couple’ per se, but they knew that being ‘first mates’ had a special meaning to it. Before us, dating was never really a thing on the Isle. At least, that’s what Harry had told me. “Our parents told us all the time that love was a weakness, and you can’t have weakness if you want to survive here.” Uma brought a tray of pickled egg yolks and grilled fish bits to where Gil was sitting before joining us at our usual spot at the long, wooden table in the back of the restaurant where I had met Uma my first day on the Isle. Only six months have passed since I arrived here, and man oh man have I gone far. After news of Daughter Gothel’s death spread across the Isle, lost boys and girls outside of Uma’s crew finally started to know my name. But it wasn’t my name that made our relationship the ‘exception’ to the supposed rule of love equaling weakness, it was Uma’s.

“Since when did we want to be just like our parents? Since when did we care about what they’d try to teach us? Even Gil hasn’t spoken to Gaston in months and he’s doing fine.” The three of us glanced over at Gil chugging down egg yolks and telling one of the pirates his ‘first time sword fighting’ story for the millionth time. “I mean, for evil’s sake, Sofi sent her father six feet under and arrived at the Isle on her own. Look how she’s doing!”

“Devious as usual,” I responded as she danced her fingers through my hair. Harry smirked at my response as he stood up and walked to where we were sitting, squatting down between us to keep eye contact with his girls.

“Are you feeling devious enough to run a quick errand then, duckling?” Harry asked. Since becoming a first mate, Uma often sent Harry and I on certain ‘errands.’ I never like the use of the word because it makes it sound like some kind of chore, like I don’t have any fun doing it. In reality, any time I get to cause some chaos with my favorite people is time well spent. “The kitchen’s running out of fish and I’m in the mood for a bit of money grabbing. Care to come with?” I look to Uma, silently asking permission. When she nods, I quickly stand from my seat and take Harry’s hand into mine.

“I’ll grab my dagger on the way out.” As we’re walking out of the Chip Shoppe, Harry grabs his sword from the ‘sword check’ barrel by the front door and places it in his sheath.

“You know we should get you a sword too, right? You may not be able to get close enough to use your dagger everytime.”

“Uma said she’s working on it. Apparently Scar’s armory is having some kind of shortage of metal so the only weapons they’re selling are bows and arrows, staffs, you know, all the primitive shit.”

“That damn lion never knows where to get the right shit, does he,” Harry teased. We finally made our way into the bazaar. With dried up fruit stands on our left and cash filled bakeries with molded bread on our right, the opportunities for us were endless.

After about an hour and a half of robbing marketstands, helping ourselves to some fish for the Chip Shoppe, and fighting off street rats trying to graffiti over some street tags that our crew had previously planted, Harry and I made our way back to the Chip Shoppe. People stared, as usual. Harry and I would push them off or threaten them with our weapons, again, as usual. But the pirate territory was not too far from the bazaar we had been stealing from, and everybody knew that if they tried to mess with us, Uma wouldn’t hesitate to throw them to killer sharks.

“Home sweet home,” I hinted towards the broken down green doors and the dilapidated sign above us. I gripped the arch of Harry’s rusted silver hook as the two of us strutted inside. Harry slipped his dark black encased sword into the barrel while I took a quick stroll to the kitchen to place my jade and gold dagger into its private shelf. Other than the obsidian chain that I carried with me everywhere, this dagger was the only weapon I had on the Isle until Uma could get me a sword. It took a little bit of begging to Uma and quite the argument from Ursula herself, but I managed to get my own place for it.

By the time I was done placing my dagger in its home, Harry was close to that table that the three of us had ruled before we left for the bazaar. He pushed a rookie pirate out of the way before climbing on top of said table and laying his hook down. With his now unhooked hand, he turned a tiny knob and switched on the tv. I quietly growled and rolled my eyes when Mal’s face was the first to come onto the screen. With her purple hair replaced by a bleach blonde and King Ben now always attached to her hip, she had faded even more into the fake princess poser act. Just the thought of it alone made me sick. This bleached out, boy crazy bimbo not only gets away with killing an entire island’s worth of innocent young boys, but gets called a hero for it and is on her way to a crown.

Almost immediately after the TV switched on, Uma walked out with a tray of broiled crab legs, small grisly pieces of fried salmon, and tartar sauce that looked like a five year old had wiped their fingers through it. Harry started to chow down, slightly moving his right arm downward to give me room to take a few bites. Uma nudged Harry’s other arm before grabbing a piece of fried fish and chucking it at the screen with an angry shout, aiming directly for Mal’s face. “Poser,” she muttered.

“Traitor!” Harry shouted and chuckled mischievously in response.

“Fucking murderous bitch…” I growled, throwing another piece of fish at the screen. Seconds of silence pass before Uma turns to the rest of the crew sitting at the table with a dangerous glare.

“Hello?!” Uma shouts, causing a storm of screams and flying pieces of fish to fly towards the television. I strut up towards the screen and wipe off a piece of crab with my finger before taking it into my mouth.

“I’d do anything to see her get what she really deserves…”

“Wipe those smiles off their faces…you know what I mean?” Harry finished my previous thought with his own little blurb, leaning his elbow onto the table and returning to the crab on his tray. Uma’s glare seemed to fixate on Gil, who continued to shove pickled egg yolks down his throat as if they were the last thing he’d ever eat.

“Gil.” He looked up at Uma like a confused puppy. “Do you wanna quit choking down yolks and get with the program?” His eyes grew wider in realization.

“Hmm? Yeah, what they said,” Gil mumbled through the food in his mouth.

“That little traitor. Who left us in the dirt.” Uma turned to her crew, riling them up in anger just as she had been since getting with Harry and I.

“Who turned her back on evil,” Harry and I simultaneously added as I swiped a piece of crab from his tray.

“Who said you weren’t big or bad enough to be in her gang!” Only the squawk of a parrot could be heard as Gil practically shouted his response. Despite the tens of glares aiming at him from Uma and the crew, Gil kept going. “Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy and the name just kind of…” Gil’s words began to drift when he made eye contact with Harry, shooting him a scowl strong enough to kill. “..stuck.” Uma sighed and turned to me, placing her hand on my arm.

“That snooty little witch, who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing.”

“No, she left you that sandbox, and then she said that you could have the shrimp –” I swiftly interjected Gil’s response, gesturing toward the front doors of the shoppe.

“Do you really want to finish that sentence, Gil?” After switching his glances back and forth between me and the broken green doors, Gil shook his head and continued eating. Harry momentarily stopped eating and gestured toward the restaurant, then the TV.

“Look, we have her turf now. They can stay in Bore-adon–”

“Harry, that’s her turf now!” Uma stomped toward the TV and switched it off, finally ridding our eyes of the bimbo’s plastic face. “And I want it too.”

“She’s got a point, Hooky. We shouldn’t be getting her leftovers. We deserve more than that. We should be over on that island wreaking havoc while she should be here begging the street rats for rotten apples!” Uma smiled before wrapping her arms around Harry, Gil and I.

“Son of Hook, Daughter of Pan, Son of Gaston, and me, most of all, Daughter of Ursula!” I could sense what was coming, and I loved every second of it. Uma turned to me and gently placed her fingers under my chin. “What’s my name?”

“Uma.” My response glistened with admiration and obedience, something I didn’t show often but something I knew she loved. Uma turned to Harry and gripped the arch of his hook, which had since been placed back onto his right hand.

“What’s. My. Name?”

Harry swept off his pirate hat and got down on one knee, as if hailing to his Princess of the sea. “Uma..”

The three of us turned to Gil, hoping he would know the right answer. “What’s my name?”

“Mm. Uma?” Gil was once again caught choking down yolks, but he realized what he was supposed to do.

Uma was an amazing singer and an alluring dancer. So when she brought up the idea to turn her name into an anthem for the crew, I had never been more intrigued and honestly felt a little aroused at the idea. The crew quickly loved it as well, especially Harry. The two of us even made up this little verse that said ‘yeah she’s the Captain and everything, but if you mess with her, you mess with us..and that’s lethal.’ This time, like the other times, the anthem had ended in laughter. The crew was riled up and a bit angry, but in the best way. We were all quickly startled when a long, purple tentacle came railing across the table. We all ducked as Uma jumped to prevent being swept to the ground like a pile of dust. “Shut your clams!” That voice was all too familiar to this crew.

“Mom!” Uma grunted, showing the small part of her that was still young and still a rebellious teenager.

“These dishes ain’t gonna wash themselves!” Some of the pirates, Harry included, were ready to grab their swords from the barrel when Uma shook them off, quickly changing back to her powerful self.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. Cause when I get my chance to rain evil down on Auradon, I will take it! They’re gonna forget that girl and remember the name –”

“Shrimpy!” Gil shouts with excitement, pounding the table. After a slight nod from Uma, Harry looks to Gil and begins to lead him out of the restaurant. This had become a usual punishment for when Gil said something a little too dumb, so none of us were too worried about his well being. As Harry led Gil out, I extended my hand to help Uma down from the table.

“Have you thought of it yet?” I walked with Uma to the kitchen, planning to help ease her work load on the dishes.

“Thought of what?”

“Your plan to rain evil down on Auradon, have you thought of it yet?” She shrugged her shoulders and let out a short laugh.

“Maybe not yet…but I’m guessing you have.” I smiled and turned to her, leaning close to whisper to her.

“What if I told you..that we could give the Isle of the Lost a taste of Neverland magic?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to taste both heaven and hell at once? Sofi would say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first smut chapter (also my first time writing smut in general oops) and like it's not insanely smutty but I still wouldn't read it around your parents. I'll try to make any smut I post on here more hardcore in the future (bc let's be honest we're all going to hell for the stuff we read on here)

Harry, Uma and I sat around the giant black cauldron in front of us. Uma had known very little about the room where her mother would fantasize about using her magic, but she knew enough to know where it was. “Wait, so how are we going to use Neverland magic if evil magic doesn’t work here?” Harry sat up straight and leaned forward to peak inside the cauldron, seeing nothing but a dark and seemingly bottomless abyss.

“That’s the point of the plan, Hooky. When Uma and I drink this potion, we’ll be able to use our magic again. We just need to wait until Mal comes back to the Isle. When she does, her beastly beau will follow suit, hoping to bring her back to the pretty pink clutches of Auradon. Mal’s little friends will probably somehow find out and go to the Isle with him to protect their King. At a moment where Ben isn’t the priority, we shackle him up and keep him tied in the Chip Shoppe. While he’s tied up, I’ll find a way to make him angry so he’ll show his primal instincts. Once that happens, just a few hairs from his head and we’ll be all set for revenge.” It was something I had theorized to Uma when I first came to the Isle. The magic that allows Ben to change from man to beast comes from his father. Ben’s father was the creator of the Isle and likely the reason that it’s an island with no magic, considering Belle has never had any magic capability. So, if we were to fight the fire with the match that sparked it, maybe the flame would dim down long enough for Uma and I to work our magic.

“How are you so sure that Mal will come back to the Isle to start all of this?” Uma kept a somewhat indifferent expression. I laid my hand down on her thigh and let my thumb roam around it rhythmically.

“You and I both know that Mal isn’t loving the princess act, my Captain. She’s bound to come back and try to reclaim her old territory eventually.”

“You haven’t even met her, duckling, how can you be so sure?” Harry leaned closer to me, resting his hook on the back of my neck. The sudden cold feeling from the metal raised goosebumps on my skin. I looked over to Uma, raising an eyebrow to ask permission. She gave a small nod, a teasing smirk spreading across her face.

I turned towards Harry and swiftly positioned myself on top of his right thigh. “You see, Hooky. I’ve got a good read on people. When you’re able to see into other people’s minds for as long as I was able to, it’s a lot easier to know things about people, even when they don’t tell you.”

Uma smiled and stood up before walking over to Harry and I. She sat herself on Harry’s other thigh and looked to me in amusement. “Really? Prove it, then, island girl.” My eyes shifted over to him, noticing his tongue subtly lingering across his bottom lip.

“Only if he wants me to,” A teasing chuckle came out in response. He leaned up from where he was sitting, moving his hands toward my top. I rolled my eyes and used a hand to push him back so he was leaning against the chair, practically laying down. “Nice to know you’re excited, but I can’t understand you if you don’t use your words.” He smirked and perked his chin up in a nod.

“Why don’t you make me, huh, duckling?” I shrugged and ran my fingers through his hair before finding a small lock and giving a quick tug. Harry quietly yelped in pleasure and looked over to Uma, looking her up and down. When I took a quick glance at my Captain, her expression seemed indifferent, but I knew she couldn’t look away.

“Okay..please, Sofi, prove it to us. Prove it to me.” I nodded my head and leaned down onto him, beginning to leave small kisses on his neck. Since I still had part of his hair in my hand, I had more access to his neck and collarbone. I put my hand under his shirt and began trailing my hand across his chest.

“Well, to start, you’re not as dominant as people think you are. I mean, maybe you have your days where you’d rather thrust into one of us until we’re a quivering mess but more often than not, you secretly love it when we take our time. It’s interesting not being the tease for a change, isn’t it?” Uma quietly giggled behind me. She knew I was right. “Second, you realized you had feelings for Uma when you were jacking off in the shower one night and realized that what finished you off was the thought of her riding you. It’d start off with her gently moving naked across your thigh, pulling you close and leaving marks that would stay for weeks, then, eventually, she’d practically rip off your clothes and take all of you in her mouth…” I slowly took Harry’s jacket off of him and slipped my overshirt off afterward. Thinking he would let me take him further, he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his fingers around a lock of my hair.

“God..please continue…”

“Why should I? I’ve proven myself, haven’t I?” I leaned my head closer to his, our foreheads touching and our lips inches away.

“You’re not ready for what will happen if you don’t.” He lowered his voice to a husky whisper. “I’ll ravage you right here on this chair. Tear you until you’re spent and yet you’ll still be begging for more.” I smirked and swiftly pulled his lips to mine. His lips were soft but his movements were rough and primal. I’d felt some needy men in the past, but none had been so shameless, raging like a heavenly sunshower. In the heat and excitement, I can hear a quick and deep “do it,” slip from Harry’s lips. Before I could question anything, I felt the cold metallic sensation of Harry’s hook slip across the back of my neck. After a quick gasp, I look behind me to see Uma with her hat, jacket, and belt discarded.  
“Do you really think I’d let you unravel him without a little help? Tell me, when was the last time you experienced two people at once?” As quick as a light switch, I was rendered nearly speechless. I never knew how she did it to me, but there was always something about her that put me in some sort of spell. Now I understood why Harry always said Uma’s name like a prayer. In the right mood, Uma carried herself like a god. I turned back to look at her. With her jacket gone, the dress she was wearing under had become much more form fitting. “Well look who’s not using their words, now?” Harry chuckled from behind and leaned up, starting to kiss my neck just as I had done to him before.

“Settle down, Harry. Don’t think because we’ve found a weakness in our girl that it means you can go Alpha. We all know who’s in charge here, don’t we?” I nodded my head. She walked over to me and gently lifted my chin. Between Harry’s nails leaving scratches down my back and Uma’s lips gently dancing with me, I felt like I had an angel in front of me and a devil behind me. Uma’s kiss was of a warm fire after a day in the snow. Her hands roamed toward the strap of my shirt and moved it downward. “Get off of him for a moment. I’ve got a better idea.” I quickly obeyed, shifting off of Harry’s thigh and returning to where I sat before this escapade had begun. I could feel small hitches in my breath and warmth forming around me. Harry prowled over to my side, beginning to leave deep and rough kisses on my neck and shoulders. I already knew that this would bruise, but I couldn’t care less. Uma stood tall in front of me and let her dress fall to the floor. Her breasts were perky and seemed as soft as the rest of her supple skin.

“Maybe you have done your homework on us, duckling. But guess what? So have we.” Feeling Harry’s voice on my skin sent shivers down my spine. Uma sat on top of my lap and flittered her fingers around the strap to my top. I raised my arms over my head and threw my top to the floor as I took it off. She slowly began kissing down my chest and towards one breast as Harry licked and nibbled at the other. I could feel myself starting to rub my thighs together, trying to gain some friction. Uma quietly chuckles and slowly moves her hand down towards my pants, then slowly pressing two fingers against my clothed heat. I let out a soft huff of breath, eager for more. Uma momentarily stopped and looked to Harry.

“Let’s speed this up, who knows when ma might come through here.” He growled excitedly in response. In the blink of an eye, all of us were completely undressed. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, what I was feeling, what I had the privilege to be a part of. I had seen Harry shirtless a few times. We’d be training together and, in the heat of the moment, he’d practically rip it off and attempt to use his muscles and wile to throw me off. Mentally, it’d definitely make my thoughts wander, but not as much as it did now. To go with his tense and chiseled arms and chest, Harry had a distinct “v line” that lead down to his cock. It was relatively average in length and surprisingly well groomed. What would end up blowing my mind was his girth and a curve towards the head.  
Uma, however, was practically a whole new world. Despite the muscle in her attitude, Uma was more on the slender and petite side. There was a small curve cascading down her body that wasn’t much of an hourglass, but still seemed to hit all of the right places. Her hips swayed like the waves of the ocean, and I was the sand she’d weaken with her tide.

I wish I could recount all of the little details of what had happened, and usually I would be able to. The main thing I remembered was the contrast in style from the two of them. Harry was a tease, pacing himself achingly while staying attentive to the both of us. Even when I wasn’t the priority, he still found some way to lift me higher. His fingers and tongue were godlike, nearly omniscient of how to keep the Captain and I begging for more. He was quite the devil indeed.  
If Harry were a devil, Uma was his succubus. She’d lure you in, thinking of being gentle, making you believe that there was a chance of getting her to beg. But that was quite the contrary. While Harry had times were he would be fast and brutal, Uma was torturously slow with the both of us. She’d throw in tiny praises, letting the both of us know how well we were doing, but soon after she’d make these tiny little threats and hints of denial. “If you even try to come before I’m done with you, I’ll make you pay,” “Tell me who you belong to, or I’ll stop right now.” She was the last of the three of us to reach her peak, Harry locking his lips with hers while I tasted her for the first time.

By the time all three of us were done and cleaned up, Harry had passed out with his head on Uma’s lap. I laid gently onto her shoulder and ran my hands gently through Harry’s dark locks. There was something mesmerizing about seeing someone who was usually so chaotic look so at peace. “Does he always fall asleep so quickly?” I joked to Uma, keeping my eyes locked on the sleeping beauty below me.

“Always…what about you? You aren’t tired from all of that?”

“No, I am, trust me. I just don’t sleep very much. In Neverland, you never knew when a Lost Boy was going to break into your tent to cause a ruckus or when some animal would try to ravage your camp like a fat kid at a buffet.” Uma smiled and laid a soft kiss on the top of my head. Maybe I didn’t know whether or not this plan would work, but as long as I had these two by my side, I’ll cherish every second of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into Sofi’s past ends in a messy room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter where abuse is deeply mentioned and described. I in no way see abuse as something that should be romanticized or glamorized, which is why I went through at least three beta readers before finishing this chapter. Also, in case you don't know, the Peter Pan in this is the same Peter Pan from Once Upon a Time. This is set in a universe Storybrooke and Henry and 'the heart of the truest believer' are pretty much nonexistent.

Ironically enough, I had fallen asleep shortly after telling Uma that it was something I didn’t usually partake in. Uma must have stayed awake, as when I woke up I was not lying on the chair that I was in before I had drifted off. The three of us now lay in a brown, mildly dusty bed with a thin blanket draping over us. Somehow, I had ended up in the middle once more. My arm was draped over Harry’s chest and my head rested gently in the nape of his neck, inhaling his scent with every breath I took. He smelled…different than usual. Rather than carrying the scent of crashing waves trying to tear a ship apart, he smelled like a ship calmly drifting through an even sea. His hair was just as messy as before, if not messier. He definitely was not a still sleeper. I could feel Uma behind me, dancing her fingers across my back, tracing circles and hook-like shapes as if I were her empty canvas. It felt nice, truthfully, but it was all so…new. “I bet you got this treatment all the time back on Neverland, didn’t you, Island girl?” I hear Uma mumble behind me. A small laugh huffs out in response.

“Nothing like this…” I could feel my voice drifting as I cast my mind back to the crowded island I once called home.

It all started off so wonder-filled. I was the second person to be born in Neverland rather than being taken there by the Shadow. People were still wondering how it all happened, my own father included. For the first eight years, I aged as regularly as any child would. Obviously, I don’t have much recollection of it, but one of the older boys once told me that I was relatively peaceful and I could make even my own father crack a smile. I wish I could go back to it all, just to remember it again. There was only one thing about my childhood that I could recite by heart.

Her name was Delilah. She was the first to be born on the island. Her mother fled home soon after, just as I believe my own mother had done. If the boys thought I was peaceful as a child, Delilah was an angel. Her skin was fair and practically blemish free apart from small brown freckles splattered across her nose and the apples of her cheeks. Her hair was not light enough to be called ‘blonde’ but nowhere near as dark as mine. I swear her smile could light up even the darkest regions of the Echo Caves. She made me want to be a better child. If Neverland were some kind of movie, she’d be the leading lady there to steal everybody’s hearts.

Even as young and naive as I was, I was rendered surprised when she was so eager to be friends with me. The first thing I remember hearing from her was her asking if I wanted to race her to the shoreline. “Last one to the beach is a crocodile!” She yelped out. She almost always won. Maybe because she was faster than me, maybe because I just loved seeing the smile on her face when she got there first. Either way, she was a winner. Soon, we started doing everything together. We’d eat together, swim in the ocean together, I had even persuaded my father to let us share a tent. From that night on, we were inseparable. The boys would try everything they could to get us to crawl out of our tent and hunt with them, but to no avail.

One night, a blistering storm came rushing through the island. Pan had commanded everyone to stay in their tent no matter what, promising that he would take care of dinner and anything else the boys needed to rest easy. Everyone quickly obeyed, knowing the dangers of the island’s angry rain. The only one I had yet to see come into their tent was Delilah. It worried me to my very core. When everybody had fallen asleep, I snuck out of my tent to look for her. I had climbed mountains and scoured the forest and even dug through the sand to find her. But, there was one place that I had yet to look. The Echo Caves encompassed the darkest area of the island. Delilah would tell me stories of how her mother went to the Echo Caves to steal pixie dust and fly home. From what the boys had told me about those caves, Delilah’s mother might not have been the only one. Boys had tried to fly from the Echo Caves, believing that the power of their homesickness would bring them home to their families. What nobody ever told me was what happened if they failed. I found that out myself when I found Delilah’s body bloodied and bruised at the edge of a cliff by the Echo Caves’ entrance. In her cold hand was a bottle with a letter inside.

“Dear Delilah,” it read. “I don’t know if you’ll ever see this, but if you do, you need to read this very carefully. Neverland is not the paradise you think it is. Your mother, your uncle Michael and I all ventured there as kids under that same belief. We didn’t want to grow up, either. But we started to miss home, your mother especially. Pan wouldn’t let her leave. That’s why you were born here. He’s a curse, Delilah, a demon that will do anything for power and control. Go to the edge of the Echo Caves and cut one of the vines, a black liquid will start coming out of it. Put the black liquid into this bottle but do NOT let it touch your skin. Then, when Pan is drinking, slip the liquid inside while he isn’t looking. After that, you’ll be able to do whatever you want. If you want to come home, write us a letter and seal it with a kiss. Your uncle Michael and I will come and get you along with anybody else you want to take. We love you, Delilah Darling. Be careful. Sincerely, your Uncle John.” It wasn’t until after I had read the letter that I saw the black liquid oozing from her wounds.

Since that night, I didn’t want to be young anymore. A part of me thought that if I could grow up, I could leave. The other part of me was telling me that if I didn’t grow faster, stronger, and smarter than I was as a child, I’d end up just like Delilah if not worse. At first, I followed the island’s logic. If you believe in it hard enough, it will come to you. I wished to grow up each and every night for what could have been years, but nothing happened. So, I did what I thought was the only thing left to do. I went to my father.

“Dad…can I ask you something?” I asked, quietly peering into his tent. He was drinking wine, a usual hobby for him. A husky scoff erupted in response.

“What is it, Sofia? You clearly see I’m busy with something.” He turned his chair around and faced me. I never realized it when I was younger, but he was always angry with me. Every time he looked at me or even said my name, there was a glint of rage in his eyes and in his voice.

“Well…I really want something. I’ve tried believing in it, like you’ve said, but I’ve been wishing for this for a really really long time and nothing has been happening.”

“Get on with it, child.”

“I…I wanna grow up. I don’t want to stay a child forever anymore. It’s scary.” Silence. He swiftly stood and towered over me, glaring down with a laugh so deep and sinister you’d think he was a tiger hunting its prey.

“You think eternal youth is..scary? You stupid child!” A burning pain arrive on my right cheek as his backhand sent me to the ground. “Do you have any idea how hard I work to keep this paradise for you and the boys? Now…you’ve come to tell me that you don’t want it? I should throw you to ocean and see which of the mermaids is fortunate enough to snatch you for lunch!” He turns back around and walks to a desk by his bed. At that moment, I didn’t know what to focus on. I didn’t know if I was going to live or die, but I was so scared that I couldn’t move to escape. The next time I saw his face, he had a tiny bottle in his hand filled with a purple shimmering liquid. “Fine…you want to grow up? Drink this, and you’ll be the only person on this island who won’t be young forever. But I’ll tell you now, dear Sofia, all magic comes with a price. If you don’t pay it like a good little girl, you’ll end up just like Delilah. You hear me?” He throws down the bottle with near enough force to break it. “Now pick up your waste of space potion and get out of my sight before I really give you something to be scared of!”

“Sofi..? Sofi? Sofi!” I was shaken back to reality by both Harry and Uma’s voices calling to me. By the time I was back in reality, the room we were in had been near completely trashed. My knuckles had become bloody and any glass surface in the room was shattered. Moments after coming back, my knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor. I didn’t want them to see me cry. Nobody is supposed to see me cry. Crying is a weakness and if you possess weaknesses, you won’t survive anywhere.

“Hey, duckling…it’s just us. Your dad’s dead, remember?” Harry leaned down and took one of my hands into his. They were big, veiny, strong..but somehow, in this time, they held such a gentle air to them. They were warm in a room that couldn’t be any colder. Then, it came to me.

“How much did you hear?” I tried to keep my voice strong and deep, but it couldn’t help but quiver and crack. There’s no way they would ever see me the same. “I’m not weak..I promise you I’m not weak-”

“We know, Sofi. We know. Honestly, you’re probably the strongest girl I’ve met. Next to myself, of course.” I let out a small laugh. She had a point. “We don’t know everything you’ve been through, Sofi. You don’t know everything we’ve been through, either. But if there’s one thing that I know, it’s that the three of us are the strongest this Isle has ever seen. Nothing from our past is going to change that. Okay?” I nodded my head and felt my breathing return to normal. Harry helped me up to my feet and walked me to a tall, dilapidated wardrobe.

“Let’s go ahead and get dressed. I think Lady Tremaine’s place is due for a quick robbing, don’t you, duckling?” I smirked and nodded my head.

“Let’s get into some trouble.”

“That’s my girl,” Uma replied as she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofi comes face to face with the girl who fucked her life over. Needless to say she isn't the friendliest about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go out and say that this is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you like it as much as I do. If not, I guess that's okay but like...I'm proud.

As Harry gallivanted through the Isle, I kept a slower walk than usual. After all of these years, he was still in my head. You would think that going to a land with no magic would remove everything, but I guess it doesn’t. I wanted nothing more than to get angry again. I wanted nothing more than to find some old picture of him and fire a thousand arrows straight through it. But, I couldn’t do any of that now. Peter Pan is dead and my father was lost long before that. I felt a slight grip on my hand jolt me away from my thoughts. “Duckling, it’s just me.” Harry lowered his voice. “Are you sure you’re okay? I can take you back to Uma if you want me to.” No. I wasn’t going to let anybody on the Isle see me as some kind of victim that needed to be coddled all the time. Just because I’m not the same ruler I was in Neverland doesn’t mean I’ll descend to the level of a whining peasant.

“I’m fine, Harry. Now, we have a job to do.” We had finally arrived at Curl Up and Dye. It wasn’t my first time robbing the place, and we both know it wouldn’t be our last. However, it was the first time we had seen a vehicle parked outside of it. It was clean, shiny and made a tiny squeak when Harry swiped his finger across it. “Well…that’s new. Since when did Lady Tremaine have a thing for motorbikes?” Harry turned back to me, his shark smile wide and playful.

“Oh, this doesn’t belong to Lady Tremaine..or her little worker rat for that matter.” Harry chuckles and excitedly spins his hook with his free hand. “We should go in, this is going to be one hell of a ride!” Harry took my hand into his and placed a quick kiss on my ring finger before the two of us strutted inside, hand in hand. What I saw next was an unexpected, yet somehow pleasant surprise.

There she stood. Her hair was the same color as the vehicle outside, so it must have belonged to her. She was a tiny little thing. Her legs were so slim they could easily snap with just one kick. She wasn’t much taller than the little Dizzy working in the salon that day. Her face was dainty, overly feminine, lips full and pouty. There’s no way that this was the right girl. It couldn’t be, yet I knew that it was. I kept eye contact with her, but she clearly seemed dazed, more focused on Harry as he took the money from the dirty and rickety register. Just as Harry was about to guide me out, she spoke up. “Still running errands for Uma? Or do you actually get to keep what you steal?” Harry turned back, eyebrows perked not in surprise, but in excitement. 

“Well well well, what a nice surprise!” Harry turned to me, tucking a stray hair behind my face. “Duckling, there’s someone I need to introduce you to -” Before he could go any further, I quickly got closer to the princess. My dagger was in my pocket and ready to go.

“No need, Harry.” Her hair was long, straightened, recently worked on. It was no longer the bleach blonde I saw on TV those months ago, but a shade of purple slightly brighter than that of the vehicle outside. I took out my dagger and slowly swept the heel along her hair and close to her right cheek. “I like the new color. That beach bleached blonde was making me sick. This seems much more…you.”

“And who are you? Another errand bunny in Uma’s group of eels?” A troubling smile tugged at the corner of my lips. 

“Oh no no no, Princess. I’m your worst fucking nightmare. I’ll be the one to finally tell you that there are consequences for your actions. Just because you’re…quite literally fucking royalty doesn’t mean you get to get away with everything.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Are you sad you didn’t get sent to Auradon or something? Tough luck, pirate rat, clearly you were left here for a reason.” Mal swiftly grabbed my wrist, restricting me from moving my dagger any further. Alright, little mouse. I’ll play along. 

“Well let’s see, when you’re laying in your castle a few weeks from now wondering why you feel so alone and why everything you love is falling to shit, try asking yourself if you really should have murdered those hundreds of innocent boys? It’s what I would do if I were in your glass slippers.” For a split second, her eyes widened. She thought I didn’t see it, but I saw it. It may have only been for a short while, but she was scared of me. And I cherished every bit of it.

“How the hell did you escape, Wendy?”

I laughed quickly before my face turned cold. “Wendy was a fragile feather who my father bludgeoned to death with a mace. I saw her body in the Echo Caves myself..or, what was left of it anyway. The name is Sofi, if you must know. As for how I escaped, there’s this thing called ‘Neverland’s magic coursing through my DNA,’ not that you would’ve known.” I lowered my dagger but kept my gaze. Some people think that information is a weakness. But, truthfully, how much information you give your enemy doesn’t matter as long as you’re strong enough on the battlefield. I want this bitch to know every little thing about me before I rip her intestines from her chest so she can see who she lost to.

“So, Peter Pan has children, huh? So much for never growing up.”

“Oh, I’m sure he has tons. If there was one thing he desired more than power and control, it was a rough round of Devil’s Tango. Don’t think about trying to find him here, though. The bastard’s been dead for years. I couldn’t care less about whether or not you wanted to gut him open. What I do care about, princess, is my boys. And you and your little gang of misfits took them from me.” I could feel my voice getting louder and lower. There was a fire lighting in my stomach that I hadn’t felt in a very long time and I was more than happy to feel it return. She’s alone. She’s unarmed. She’s vulnerable. “My Lost Boys were innocent! They did nothing wrong!”

“Your Lost Boys tried to kill my friends and I. We went there for your father, they got in our way.”

“For Wicked’s sake, Mal! Listen to yourself! My Lost Boys were protecting the home that you and your friends invaded! You go to school now, right? Have you read a history book? Do you understand just how fucked up you are? God, I should just slice you right here! It’s not like you gave my boys any time to beg for mercy, huh?”

“Oh, I would love to see you try!”

“Sofi!” Harry’s growl interjected the two of us. He hadn’t moved any closer, as it would’ve been a mistake to get between Mal and I, but I knew what he was trying to say. A swift death is nowhere near what Mal deserves. She deserves to suffer long and hard so she’ll embrace her death when it finally arrives by my dagger. Now that she’s back on the Isle, that’s exactly what she’ll get. “We came for a robbery, not a murder. Let’s go!” I quickly turned to Harry, his overall body language was firm and troublesome as usual, but deep in his eyes I sensed a softness. I sensed something that was close to…not fear..maybe worry? I glanced back at the princess and walked away, keeping eye contact with her. 

“Just wait until Uma hears you’re back, you’ll be screwed then, princess!” I glided my arm across the table beside me, sending bottles and glasses to the floor. “This has only just begun!” I let out a fiery laugh as Harry and I exited the salon. Just as we left, I stopped and looked over at the motorbike. “Hey Harry, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Now that Mal’s on the island, we can jumpstart that plan that you brought to us and make her life completely miserable because it’s what she deserves?” Harry asked, eyes confused yet excited like a young puppy.

“Well, yes, but what I was also thinking…” I took a seat on the bike, throwing the purple helmet off to the side. “was that it’s time for a bit of a joyride.” Harry’s shark smile returned as he took his seat in front of me on the motorbike and revved the engine.

“Well then, duckling, let’s ride.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever hear of making a deal with the devil? Sofi’s making a deal with the Doctor.

The Isle was always fun to walk through with Harry by my side. After the two of us made our relationship with Uma public and as my status on the Isle began to grow, the concept of personal space became smaller and smaller to us. We practically run this place like it’s our own kingdom, we shouldn’t have to make way for measly little ants. It sounds a little stuck up, but it was kind of how we looked at it. But if I thought that just walking through the Isle was a buzz, zooming through the alleyways on a bright purple scooter stolen from a poser princess was quite the drunken high. Speeding through the bazaar across from the chip shoppe with the wind blowing through my hair and the sea salt scent hitting me harder than ever before was the closest thing to euphoric that I had experienced since my first ‘long night’ with my captain and fellow first mate.

I couldn’t get too carried away, however. Now that Mal was on the Isle, I needed to get the things I needed for this plan before it was too late. As we started to get close to Dr. Facilier’s Voodoo Arcade, I tapped firmly on Harry’s shoulders. He slowed down and removed his helmet. “Why did we stop?”

“I need some groceries from here. I’ll meet you back at Uma’s in half an hour.”

“Uh…duckling,” Harry paused, what was he so confused about? “This is an arcade.”

“I don’t mean literal groceries, Harry. You know what I’m talking about.” Silence. He still looked confused. Oh for wicked’s sake it’s a good thing he’s pretty. I leaned closer to him to whisper. “Harry. Ingredients. For the potion?” Harry widened his eyes in realization and quickly returned to a look of question.

“You’re going to get that by yourself? Are you sure about that?”

“Um…yes? Look, as much as I love how you get when you’re angry and protective, we can’t have that around the Doctor. It’s not going to take long, anyway. He knows that he owes my family a favor, and even if he didn’t, I’m sure he’ll jump at the chance to avenge Mateo’s death. From what I heard, he’s one of the only parents here on the Isle that seems to care about his kids.” I jumped off the seat of the scooter and turned to face Harry, who had hung the helmet on one of the bike’s handles. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ve got my dagger in my left pocket and my chains in my right. Worst case scenario, the Isle loses another iconic villain and I have to wash my dagger when I come back to the Chip Shoppe.” I may or may not have exaggerated a bit, but Harry needed to know that I don’t need protection. Not this time around. Truthfully, I had no intention of even hurting the guy. Scare him, maybe. But if I laid too much of a hurtful finger on him or any of his kids, his friends on the other side would have me dead within the hour.

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the helmet off to the side of the alley. “Fine. But if you’re not back at the Chip Shoppe in an hour, I’m sending Gil and the crew after you.” I smiled in response as he raced away with a maniacal laugh. I turned towards the metal door to the arcade. Before I could even knock on the door, it had opened as if commanded by a magical spell. What I saw next was something I had not quite expected. She was short and clearly of a young age. Her skin had that familiar dark tone. Not the same kind that Uma had, no. This tone was more of a caramel shade while Uma’s was of semisweet chocolate. Her hair was pink and incredibly frizzed out. Her clothes were patched together and sewn very last minute. It was something I’m sure the Isle kids love, but the Auradon kids would likely scoff and tease at. 

“Our games are out of order, come back later.” She began to close the door when I used my arm to prop it open. She had a strong mind, but her physical stature was nowhere near a match for mine.

“I’m not here for your games…” I read the back of the fan of cards she held in her hand. Celia’s Fortune Emporium. It seems the little girl had a bit of her own business going. “..Celia. And I’m not here for a card reading, either. I need to speak to the Doctor.” Celia walked out of the arcade and closed the door behind her, kicking a small piece of wood in to wedge the door open. 

“Why do you wanna speak to my dad? I saw you come in with Hook, there’s no way you mean any good.” I quietly chuckled and crossed my arms across my chest. This girl was gonna make some waves someday, that was easy to tell.

“Good eye, but this has nothing to do with Harry. I’m here because your dad owes my family a favor, and I’ve come here to collect it. Simple as that.” Celia eyed me up and down skeptically.

“My dad doesn’t owe anyone anything. People owe him and he always gets his cut.” 

“There’s a first time for everything, little rascal. Now come on, get yourself inside, you got a business to run!” The door opened wide and Dr Facilier himself walked through. Celia smiled and quickly walked inside, hugging her father on the way in. Dr Facilier turned to me and kicked the piece of wood away from the door, causing it to slowly shut. “Now I never thought I’d say this, Sofi, but you grew up!”

“Way to state the obvious, Doc.” I could see Celia peering through the envelope slip in the door. I never thought much about Mateo since the day I found him, but seeing little Celia’s eyes made me remember how much of a friend he was to me. 

Even when he found out that his feelings for me weren’t shared, he insisted that he stay by my side as a right hand man of sorts. I was disgusted by the idea at first, especially in the mere days after my dad’s death. I scoffed and nearly gagged at the idea of a chain of command. I did what I did because I wanted to be fully and completely in charge of Neverland. However, there was quite a lot that had to be done. Not to mention that after multiple rounds of training, Mateo had become one of the strongest fighters Neverland had to offer. Little did I know he would need to use said knowledge to fight off a princess, a baby dragon, a dog lover and a thief who really needed a haircut.

“She has his eyes, you know. His smile too. Mateo’s.”

“Is that why you’re here? You’ve brought my boy to me? I swear since that attack on Neverland I’ve been scouring the Isle trying to find him but nobody’s said anything yet.” Oh no. I took a step closer to him, inhaling deep. 

“Doc, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Mateo’s dead. All of the Lost Boys died when Mal and her friends invaded us. I only survived because I had the power to make a portal and escape.”

“You’re lying. Those kids came for Pan and Pan fled the scene. That Mal girl said that all the Lost Boys were taken care of.” His tone was firm, but there was a sliver of him that already knew what I was telling him was true. 

“Pan’s been dead for years. Sure, they came for him, but the only way they would have found him is by picking up his bones in the Echo Caves. The Lost Boys did what they were ordered to do, protect their home by any means necessary. If it’s any consolation, he died loyal.” Silence. He knew, he didn’t want to admit it, but he knew he had lost his son. His silence made sense, tears on the Isle were considered the weakest potion of all, especially coming from a man. “What if I told you there was a way to avenge him? Him and all those boys that died protecting their home?”

“I’m guessing this is where your favor comes in? Nothing too high, girl. The favor was for your father, not you.”

“Just because my father’s dead, doesn’t mean the favor is too. Honestly, it’s a bit hefty. But the reward will be oh so sweet.” I take out a piece of paper that I had taken from the salon. As soon as I saw Mal I knew the plan was in motion. I quickly wrote down the things I needed and stuck it in my shirt until I knew I would need it again. “I need enough of everything on here for two gulps. And I need the exact ingredients. No substitutions. No knock-offs. And especially no exclusions. I watched as he read through the list. Everything on his face seemed normal and monotone until he got to the last four ingredients.

“A poisoned apple…three dalmatian bones…dust from a genie’s lamp?” He became bug eyed when he read the final touch. “Hair from a royal beast? Okay, there’s no way I can get that.” Oops. I honestly didn’t mean to write that one there.

“Oh, skip that last one. Uma and I are getting that one ourselves. But you read everything else correctly.”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind? We’re talking about going into the homes of some of the most dangerous villains on this island and stealing their prized possessions! I hope you know this ain’t gonna be easy!”

“Do you want an easy Sunday or do you want to avenge your son?” He looked up from the paper, a glint in his eye strong enough to kill. “You can get them whenever you want, but don’t put them into any kind of cauldron until I come back to you. All of these ingredients need to be put in at the same time. Do we have a deal, Doctor?” After a few moments of what I only assume could be his own mental debate, Dr. Facilier stuck the paper in his jacket pocket and smiled. “I guess it’s time for my friends on the other side do a little bit of dirty work. But let me tell you now, island child, if this plan of yours goes wrong, you and your pirates will be in a bad spot.” All I did in response was shake his hand, turn around, and walk away. 

“Don’t worry boys,” I whisper to myself as I find myself getting closer and closer to the Chip Shoppe. “Your deaths will be avenged. Those shit excuses for VKs are going to wish they were never born.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofi's feeling a bit angry. But that anger turns to fun and maniacal fire when she realizes the Isle of the Lost has a special visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, this just proves that Gil NEEDS more screen time because writing for him was really really hard for me to do. A tip for any writers trying to write how Gil looks when he's being 'evil,' look to the Descendants 3 Under the Sea short on Youtube for some of Gil's more mischievous facial expressions.

The Isle is usually quieter when night falls. The day had gone by incredibly quickly and it was quite busy to say the least. I looked down at my bronze timepiece. Good, I still had about 15 minutes to get back to the Chip Shoppe before Harry would overworry and send Gil and the crew to get me. It’s not something that I entirely believed he would live up to, especially considering that he’d have to ask Uma first. Still, there was that slim chance that she would permit it. I didn’t think I would have to tell them, but I’m not some kind of princess that needs to be looked after constantly. Was there a chance that my episode in Uma’s room had changed their opinion on that?

I don’t need protection anymore! I had to teach myself nearly  _ everything _ I knew after realizing that my demonic excuse for a dad wasn’t going to teach me shit. I know a dagger so well that one swift flick of my wrist could slice even the toughest skin as easily as a letter opener would tear a piece of paper! I can fire an arrow from the highest point of the Isle and still hit my target square in the eye! I’ve got the venom of a cobra and the tongue of a rattlesnake luring its prey! The little girl who got scars and bruises and tossed around like a worm on a hook died when she slipped that bottle of thick, black Dreamshade poison into her father’s wine. I will do absolutely anything to prove that.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips when I saw Gil at a pickled egg stand in the marketplace. The bone-thin, wrinkled lady running said stand was giving him quite some trouble. “Get this through your thick skull, kid! These eggs ain’t free!” The voice was nasally, overly crisp, and far too forward for the woman to be anybody other than - 

“Yzma, Uma said that I get these for free!” Gil continued slipping the thick yolks into the basket. This was exactly the opportunity I needed. I quickly rushed to Gil’s side and place my hand on his shoulder, leaning onto him.

“Hey Gil, is everything okay? I see you’re out for pickled eggs again.” He looks at me with the eyes of a confused puppy. Gil and I hadn’t spent a lot of time together outside of shifts at the Chip Shoppe, but he was someone I wanted to protect. His loyalty towards Harry and Uma is as indestructible as a diamond and as never ending as the open sea. He showed this ray of sunshine type of kindness but Harry and Uma know there’s a sliver of evil somewhere. Maybe I know it’s there too, but I’ve yet to see it. So, for now, I want to protect him.

“Uma said I get these eggs for free!” He looked over to Yzma, a soft yet angry expression forming on his face. “This empress won’t let me take them!” I looked to him, exaggerated shock and hurt in my eyes. Then, I turned my attention to the wrinkled witch in front of us.

“You can go and tell that pirate rat that her words don’t mean shit to me! You pay for the eggs or I throw you to the fish! You hear that, kid?” I wrap my fingers around the handle of my dagger, getting ready for a quick fight. Fire bubbled in my chest and I could feel my smile widening with a sense of madness. Since arriving on the Isle, I tried my best to keep a calm composure. But in cases like this, how else is one supposed to show that they’re not to be messed with?

“Oh, she’s not gonna like the sound of that. Come on, empress, you should know more than anybody how annoying it is when one doesn’t listen to the woman in charge..right?” Yzma gave me a scowl that was semi-threatening at the most.

“I’ve seen you riding around here. You think that just because you’re on the pirates’ good side that people will forget how much of an outsider you are? I’ll break you the news, girl. You can parade around with two buff pirates at your hip and a fancy dagger in your pocket...but it ain’t gonna bring those kids back from the dead.” Before she could let out another word, I remove my dagger from my left pocket and slash her left arm. A crimson trail starts leaking down the small, skinny limb as she goes to grab the arm in pain. I press the dagger against her throat, pushing up her head so I can see the fear and pain starting to taint her eyes.

With a maniacal laugh, I leaned in close and lower my voice. “Oh PLEASE say that again. I haven’t spilled some blood in quite a bit.” I look behind me to see Gil in a way that I hadn’t seen often. His eyes were slightly widened, possibly in shock of what I was about to do. There was a playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Not a teasing kind of playful like Harry’s, but like the playful smile of a kid who had found their way into the cookie jar. “You’ll get your eggs, Gil, don’t worry. We just may have to throw a body in the ocean afterwards.”

With the fear in her eyes growing stronger and more blood spilling out of her bony arm, Yzma makes an attempt at a soft smile. “You know what? Maybe giving free eggs to a regular customer isn’t such a bad idea after all...at least somebody would be eating them, right?” Fear shook her voice until it was a quivering mess. The old skeleton of a woman tried everything she could to hide it. It was a valid attempt, I’ll give it that.

“You see, Yzma? Was that so hard?” 

“I did what you asked, girl. Now let go of me!”

I tsked in disappointment and began to tighten my grip on the dagger. I pushed the blade closer to her throat, hearing her breath hitch as she began to lose control. I wasn’t going to let anybody condescend me. Nobody will ever be allowed to make me feel like a street rat ever again! I will make sure of it. “I would...but you pissed me off, empress. Not only did you insult my Captain, but you disrespected my boys. Nobody does that and survives the night. So...Yzma..any last words?” She attempts to speak, her voice coming out much in a much raspier tone than usual. “Oh, that’s right. You can’t talk. Oh well.” With a quick swing of my arm, her skin is broken and blood begins to spray from her throat. Her weak body immediately falls to the ground as she attempts to save herself. But the attempt is futile, and after a minute or so of meaningless flailing, her body goes limp. I look up to Gil with an innocent smile and gently place my hand on his shoulder. “There you go, Gil. She won’t be bothering you anymore. Now come on, let’s go home. I’m sure Harry and Uma are expecting both of us.”

As Gil and I began walking, I feel a harsh bump against my right shoulder. Out of instinct, I pick up my dagger once again and pin it to the man’s throat. Almost immediately, I realize who he is. His hair was light and long enough to nearly cover his light brown eyes. He carried the aura of weakness, of pity and mercy. The thought of it made me sick. “Well, look who we have here. Another street runt that doesn’t know how to watch where they walk.” It’d be perfect to play dumb. Nobody on Auradon had seen my face before. The four VKs who attacked Neverland were gone by the time I made the portal to escape. None of them knew who I was, so it’d be perfect logic to pretend I didn’t know them. But I knew, and I knew well.

“Hey man, hey! H...hey, hey I know you!” I look over to Gil, a grin tugging at the corner of my lip. We had found the King, and if we could find a way to distract the entourage behind him, we could snatch him up. 

“Uh, no...don’t know you either, man.” Ben replied, choking out his words through the firm grip my dagger had on his skin. The three around him were nervous, but they did a lot better at keeping a calm composure. It was easy to tell that they used to have a life here.

“Uh, yeah you do. Come on man, really? Dude, I’ll give you a hint. My dad is quick...slick...and his neck...huhhh..is incredibly thick.” Gil points to his neck as if to give some kind of demonstration. I keep the dagger hilted but look over my shoulder to speak to him.

“Gil. Really?”

“Why doesn’t he know me? Everybody knows me…” Gil asks, a little twinge of both confusion and sadness in his tone. 

“Gil, of course he knows you. He’s lying to you to save his ass. You know him too..right?” Gil took a longer look at Ben, racking his brain to come up with a name, but there was nothing. “Gil. Come on, use your brain.”

“My dad said I don’t have one of those.”

I rolled my eyes and pointed to a nearby poster of Ben and Mal, which had been tagged with our crews’ own ‘we ride with the tide’ tagline. “Then at least use your eyes!” Gil pointed back in forth between the poster and Ben. The entourage surrounding Ben followed Gil’s gaze as he looked back and forth. 

Finally, his eyes widened in recognition and with a gasp, Gil spoke up. “Oh! You’re King Ben!” The four of them immediately tried to reject the claim, but it was far too late. “Yeah, no..you’re totally King Ben! And J-Jay, Carlos, Evie, hey guys!” The three of them stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

“King Ben, huh? I had a run in with your girlfriend earlier..or should I ex-girlfriend? A bit of trouble in paradise?”

“Mal and I aren’t broken up.”

“Why else would she come to the Isle, huh? She’s not welcome here anymore, and there is no way that Uma would give her back her old territory.” I lowered my dagger. King Ben would be an essential tool in my plan with Uma, just not yet. Not when he has an army around him ready to fight. I looked up at Ben and slowly brought my finger to his neck, wiping off the blood that my dagger painted onto him. “Well then, welcome to the Isle, your majesty. Enjoy your stay.” I mockingly bowed and extended an arm away from the stand. The blue haired girl, who I now knew as Evie, grabbed him by the back of his shoulders and lead him away. Jay and Carlos soon followed, their hands interlocked to as a way of affectionate protection. I looked over to Gil as they left, he soon smiled and jumped up and down in excitement.

“Oooh! Uma’s gonna love this!” He taps me on the shoulder and turns toward the direction of the Chip Shoppe. “Last one to the Chip Shoppe is a bucket of shrimp!” He shouts giddily, and I run alongside him back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofi and Gil give the exciting news to Uma, but certain feelings that were once hidden can’t be held captive for much longer.

Gil and I finally arrived back at the Chip Shoppe, the two of us slightly out of breath from running so fast and so far. He looked to me, a beaming smile on his face. He had gotten to the restaurant’s doors mere seconds before me. He won this time. “I knew it! I knew I’d win!”

I softly laughed along with him. “Yep, looks like I’m the bucket of shrimp this time.” Gil turned his gaze to the Lost Revenge, getting ready to run again. “Not so fast there, Gil. Don’t you think now would be a good time to tell Uma?” He slightly cocked his head to the side, confused and minisculely unaware of what I spoke of. “You know...about Ben?” I lowered my voice to keep the King’s arrival a secret from some of the lower leveled members of the crew. They would know soon. But for now, this had to stay between the higher ups.

“Oh! Yeah! I’ll go tell her!”

“Easy, Gil. I’m coming with you!” It was hard not to smile around Gil. While it was nearly unheard of to see a villainous side of him, his sunshine-like attitude was impossible to be extremely upset with. His undying loyalty and easy excitement was something I had valued and admired since the day I first met him. 

The Chip Shoppe was especially busy tonight. Pirates and outcasts and wicked sidekicks alike all came in for their share of grub. A small part of me beamed when I saw Uma setting down a tray of food not too far away from me. She gave a soft and playful smile as we made eye contact and walked her way over to Gil and I. “Hey, Sofi! I’m glad you’re back.” She looked down at her bright blue timepiece, one made with a similar design to my bronze one. “Five more minutes and Harry would’ve sent the boys after you.” 

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Harry must have told her. “So he told you?” I asked, looking next to me to see Gil nearly bouncing on his feet in excitement. 

“Yeah, he told me. I wouldn’t have let him make a scene like that, though. As strong and protective as he can be, he’s not the Captain. I think there are moments where he forgets that we are just as strong as he is.”

“If not stronger,” I joked, gently nudging her on the shoulder. “He hasn’t seen me fight yet.” Gil impatiently tapped my shoulder, urgently waiting for me to bring up the good news. “But, Harry’s craziness aside, Gil has some very  _ very  _ important news for you.” I gently pushed him forward, watching from the sidelines like a proud mother at her son’s first baseball game. Uma rested her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, patiently waiting for Gil to speak.

He stood back, almost nervous of what he was about to say. I peered over to him expectantly. Uma wouldn’t be happy with either of us if we came with the premise of important news only to have nothing to follow said premise. “Well, Sofi and I were getting some eggs down at Yzma’s stand and...we ran into someone. Someone really really important.” Uma leaned in closer, like a little kid learning a very special secret. Gil pulled the three of us closely into a huddle before he whispered. “King Ben is on the Isle of the Lost. Carlos, Jay, and Evie came with him, too.”

Uma’s eyes lit up as she stepped back from the huddle and jumped in the air with a shout. I don’t know why, but seeing her this happy gave me this odd, warm feeling in my stomach. The kind of warm feeling you’d get from drinking hot chocolate on a cold day or snuggling into a thick blanket after a long day. “Oh my god! Sofi, you were right! Oh my god, this is gonna be so perfect!” She tightly embraced me, nearly lifting me off the ground in her excitement. Despite Uma being shorter than me, she was definitely the strongest girl in the crew. I chuckled softly, barely able to breathe as she nearly suffocated me with her touch. We soon separated, Uma’s mind darting a million miles an hour. “Well we need to go find him! Go get Gil, tell him to capture the beast. I’ll have you and Harry send a little message to his entourage of posers.” Go get him? I turned around to see that Gil had darted out the old, green doors of the Chip Shoppe. He didn’t hear Uma’s orders, and he wasn’t necessarily smart enough to infer them. Something was off. 

“Yeah, I’ll go get him. Wait...what message?”

“Harry will pass it to you. Mal’s gonna take a trip to the Shoppe tonight.” She smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest, daydreaming about all the ways this plan could go wickedly. I planted a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out the doors.

Gil didn’t go too far. He sat on the edge of a long pier next to the ship, looking out at the dark, clouded skies that always draped over the Isle. He looked straight forward, lost in thought. I quietly sat next to him and joined him as he looked out at the ocean in front of us. “That was a hasty exit you made there. Uma thought you were leaving to hunt the beast.” I mumbled jokingly, only receiving a soft and solemn hum in response. It wasn’t until I looked away from the ocean that I met the upset look in his eye. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

“Gil, is everything okay? You seem upset about something.”

“How do you do it?” He asked, his voice in a rare deep tone. He kept his gaze towards the edge of the pier, not wanting to meet my gaze. I was incredibly confused. Did he need help with something? Something I was apparently good at? 

“How do I do what, Gil? I can’t read your mind, remember?” I held back a joking chuckle. Something really did seem wrong, and I had a little voice in the back of my head telling me Gil wasn’t in the mood for jokes. He turned to me, a shade of repressed anger biting at his expression.

“What I’ve been wanting..what I’ve been trying to get for the past 8 years, you somehow managed to get in months. You’re sure your magic doesn’t work here? Or are you just  _ so  _ hard to resist?” If I weren’t mistaken, I would’ve thought that Gil had just bit at me. Not with his teeth, but with his words. I looked up at him, wanting to hear more yet not sure if he would give me more. I’ve never known why, but I’ve always had this thing with seeing the fire rise in people’s eyes. Some people, like Harry and Uma, carry that fire wherever they go. But people like Gil, who usually carry a sweet and sunshiny disposition, only show that kind of fire when they’re angry.

“You’re angry with me, aren’t you, Gil?” I asked, quiet and subtle. Raising your voice to someone who was unusually upset is a recipe for disaster. This is especially true when it comes to boys, as they repress their emotions so much that when they come out..it can be dangerous. Gil stood abruptly and began to storm off before he turned back and stared at me with his teeth gritted together. 

“You know what, Sofi? Maybe I am! Look, you’re smart. You’re a hard worker and I’m glad you’re on the crew. But if Uma’s going to have a second ‘first mate’ it should be me! I went to Uma’s crew when my own brothers were making me feel like I didn’t belong. My own dad made me feel like a disappointment every day! But when Uma and Harry found me, I realized that maybe I did belong somewhere. I feel like I belong with them, but you came out of nowhere and took that from me!” I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t taken aback by his words. I stood up and walked over to him, careful not to show any hostility as that might scare him off or even cause a fight.

“Are you jealous of my relationship with Harry and Uma? I mean, if you are, it’s okay. I just… I didn’t think you were into girls.”

“I’m not. And I...I guess I have had certain  _ thoughts  _ about Harry. But that’s not what I’m upset about. I came to the Lost Revenge because my family excluded me from everything. I wanted to be a part of something. And I was..until you showed up. All Uma and Harry have been asking me to help with is cleaning the back of the kitchen since you got here. I know the three of you are planning something for Mal and Ben and all the others...and I feel like I deserve to be a part of it.” I cocked my head to the side and smiled. He was right. Gil was the strongest on the crew. He could easily chuck both Harry and I over his shoulder if he wanted to. Muscle is always something useful when trying to take over the world.

I shrugged my shoulders and spoke. “Okay. I can talk to Uma about letting you in on the plan. You were third in command before I came, that shouldn’t be taken away from you. Besides, someone’s gotta hunt the beast down before we tie him up. What better person than you?” His anger began to subside, but that fire in his eyes still glowed. “Uma sent me out here to tell you that she needs someone to hunt Ben down and knock him out long enough to bring him to the lower deck of the ship and tie him up. Do you think you could do that?” He nodded, growing mischievously playful at the idea of kidnapping someone.

I began to walk off and heard his steps come up behind me. They were slow at first, wary of trusting the task he was about to take on. But eventually, he returned to that skippy glide that the pirates knew and loved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Sofi, and Gil hunt down the beast. Basically the solo Harry Hook scene from D2 with some EXTRA EXTRA gay thrown in because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda threw a bit of Gil x Harry out of nowhere, but honestly we all like it a little bit, right? I promise I have not abandoned this story. Life has just gotten so INCREDIBLY insane and it's been hard to sit down for a long period of time and write chapters that I believe are good enough quality. Hopefully you guys like this one!

It didn’t take Gil and I very long to get to Harry. The two of us walked through the bazaar, Gil’s fire still roaring high and my hand ready on my dagger in case someone wanted to cause some unwanted trouble. We finally found him twiddling with his hook and taking a swig from his flask as he stood outside of Shenzi’s Hyena Pub. “Getting tipsy before a hunt, huh? Bad idea, Hooky.” I spoke flirtatiously as we finally came close enough for me to snake my arms around his neck.

Harry plants a quick, fiery kiss on my lips as he responds. “All of my ideas are bad, duckling, that’s what makes them so good.” He smirked as he leaned in to take the kiss further. As tempting as his lips seemed to mine, I put my finger gently on top of them to keep him from deepening his touch. 

“Not here, Harry.”

“Why not? We’ve got plenty of time to catch our beast, it’s not like Uma gave us a deadline, right?” His lustful gaze bore deep into my chest, but that gaze was changed to a look of realization as Gil tapped his shoulder, waving excitedly when Harry made eye contact with him. “Oh, that’s why not.”

“Hey, Harry! I’m helping you guys take Ben, isn’t that awesome?” Gil beamed, his disposition faintly switching back and forth between sweet and an angry fire. Harry turned me to the side and lowered his voice as he spoke.

“Since when was Gil a part of this? Did Uma say it was okay?” Harry was a combination of confused and a tad bit paranoid. His free hand gripped onto the arch of his hook, seeming worried that Uma would punish us for letting someone into this special plan of ours. 

“Why wouldn’t he be? I mean, you’re strong, Harry, but Gil has the strength to drape you over his shoulder in seconds. Imagine the damage he could do to Ben before Uma ties him up. It’s fitting. The son of Gaston finally hunting down the little legacy of the Beast that made both his and his father’s life miserable. Besides, Gil was third in command before I got here. I think he should stay there.” I looked to Gil as we spoke, watching as he smiled back at me.

“Wouldn’t that knock you down a peg, duckling?”

“Not necessarily. Two people can share a certain amount of power.” I leaned in extra close to his ear, lowering my voice to a husky whisper. “Happens in the bedroom all the time, right, Hooky?” His breath makes a tiny hitch as I take a small, gentle nibble on his earlobe before backing away. Harry smiles before wrapping his arm around Gil and playfully dragging him across the trash-infested streets of the Isle. 

Not long after our walk began, we found a familiar looking crowd standing down at the end of the street, with one boy in particular trailing just a bit too far behind. “Huh, that hut at the end of the street looks like Mal’s old place..” Gil pointed at the straying group of kids. Harry quickly knocked his hand down, careful not to draw too much attention to ourselves. 

“That is Mal’s old place. And it looks like our prey is falling a bit far behind the pack.” Harry replied. I snickered as I noticed Ben’s naive dancing along the shoulders of the street. Honestly, I’m surprised that he’s lasted this long. But the time for roaming the Isle is long gone for this royal bastard. 

“Gil, you should get him now while he’s behind. That way we don’t have to worry about fighting off the entourage.” When I turned my head to gesture Gil towards the baby Beast, his demeanor seemed nervous, unsure. “Gil, what are you waiting for? Go get him, knock him out and bring him to the lower deck of the ship so Uma can tie him up!”

Gil stood still. Frozen and almost dumbfounded by the sight of his greatest enemy standing so close in his sights. “I…I don’t know, Sofi. Maybe I’m not cut out for this after all.” He mumbled, stepping back behind Harry.

“What the fuck are you talking about, not cut out for it? Just a few minutes ago, you were yelling at me with fire in your eyes about how you wanted to be included in things like this!” I gritted my teeth, wanting to yell the boy into shape but not wanting to scare off the Beast.

“I know..and I do. But I just, I’m not very good at hurting people. I don’t..I don’t really know how to do it.” Gil began to stumble on his words as his nervousness grew and grew. Was he really having second thoughts about this when he was so close? Harry grabbed Gil by his shoulders and pulled the blonde closer to him, mere inches separating their faces as their chests touched.

“Gil, sunshine, listen to me. You see that son of a bitch over there?” He asked, pointing to Ben, who didn’t seem to suspect a thing. “That boy’s father had your father nearly killed by pushing him off a cliff. That boy’s father created this hellhole Isle and had you, me, Uma and all the rest of us trapped here without even giving us a chance! Do you think he deserves to walk away from that unscathed?” Gil shook his head, slowly understand Harry’s words but more encaptured by their closeness.

“I mean…I guess hurting Ben would be hurting his dad too, right?”

“Exactly, Gil! That asshole over there made you, your father, and your crew’s life miserable from the jump. I know that pisses you off. So why don’t you get over there and beat him so black and blue his parents won’t recognize him?” Before Gil is able to playfully shout in agreement, Harry grabs Gil by his face and crashes their lips together. My eyes widen at the suddenness of it all, but from Gil’s brightened eyes and motivated smile, I could tell he wasn’t complaining. After the quick collision of their lips had subsided, Gil hastily and quietly ran to hunt his Beast. Waiting for our cue to pass Uma’s message, I look to Harry in a bit of a shock.

“Harry, what was that?” I ask, a small laugh of confusion escaping from my mouth.

“A bit of motivation. Some good luck for our brave soldier.” He joked, shrugging it off as if it was something he had done before. Was it something he had done before? Did Uma know about this? It then dawned on me the main reason Harry kissed Gil, and the main reason it worked so well.

“You know about his crush on you, don’t you?”

“Oh definitely, duckling. He makes it very obvious. Uma and I thought about letting him into the relationship at one point, but he’s just not into Uma like that. Why be with the both of us if you only have feelings for one, yeah?” I shrugged in response. It seemed so simple yet so complicated at the same time. It made sense, but yet so many questions popped into my mind.

“So, do the two of you have something going or are you just some lip service to each other?” Harry chuckled at the pun, not caring much whether or not it was intended. “Seriously. I’m sure Uma and I would like to know if you’re hooking up with someone that isn’t us.”

“He thinks of my kisses like little good luck charms. Nothing more. He told me so himself. Although, I would be lying if I told you I had never hooked up with him before. But it was long before Uma and I became an official item.” As I watched Gil carry an unconscious Ben over his shoulder and away from the entourage, I began my slow walk towards Mal’s home.

“You’ve got quite the body count, don’t you, Hooky?”

“What can I say, duckling? He’s very tender. Tender and gentle. I love taking the gentle ones and making them scream my name.” His luscious words tempted me, but we had a job to focus on. I would deal with my urges later.

“You better hope Uma doesn’t hear you saying that. The only name she wants screamed is hers.” Harry was about to spit out a response when we hear a soft, fair voice calling out Ben’s name. Harry and I were still relatively far back in the shadows. I stayed towards the back as Harry walked in front of me. His silhouette must have looked similar to the King’s because Evie still believed the shadow belonged to the royal Beast.

“Ben! Ben…don’t scare us like that.” With Evie’s words and sighs of relief from the boys around her, Harry and I emerged from the shadows and stood side by side, leaving them in shock.

“Don’t scare you? That’s my speciality.” Harry teased as I gave a conniving, quiet laugh from the side. 

“Harry…” Evie whispered in disbelief. Did she really think that someone like Ben could walk through the Isle and have nothing happen to him? Whether we had a plan or not, there are plenty of people on the Isle who would hate Ben enough to snatch him. It just so happened to be us this time around.

“What did you do with Ben?” Jay asked, seeming tempted to take a step up towards us. 

“Oh, uh, we nicked him.” Harry replied simply and nonchalantly, a small smile reminding him of our victorious mischief. I chuckled in response, remembering Gil’s smile as he walked past us with Ben passed out and draped over his shoulder.

“Like candy from a baby.” I taunted, peering into every pair of eyes I could find in front of me.

“And if you ever want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight. Alone.” He glared as he let his finger roam to Evie, then Jay, then Carlos. “Uma wants a little visit.” He side eyed towards me, excited for what was in store for us.

“No weapons, either.” 

“Weapons? Why would Mal need to worry about weapons?” Evie asked.

“Aw, Evie darling, seems like you’ve been in Auradon a bit too long, haven’t you?” Harry taunted, eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat.

“I saw Mal at Curl Up and Dye not too long ago. The blushing Queen to be had a knife in her back pocket. If she even tries to think about pulling something on Uma…” I let my fingers trace on the arch of Harry’s hook, wandering until they decided to grip the middle. “She’ll get hooked right where she stands.” I’m slightly taken aback as Carlos takes a confronting step in front of Jay and Evie, attempting to defend them.

“Why are you even a part of this? There’s no way you grew up on the Isle.” Carlos bit back aggressively. Given his small stature and some juicy bits of information I had learned about him from Harry, it was nearly impossible to take his defense seriously. I let an evil, mocking laugh roar from my chest as I looked over to Harry, pretending to be frightened.

“Well, well! Looks like Doggy Boy over here has got some brains after all. I had no idea someone so small could have so much bark in them, did you, Harry?” He tsked and shook his head as he eyed his old flame up and down.

“Oh, I know about his bark, duckling. But his biggest weakness is one..little..bite.” Harry lowered his voice to an alluring growl as he yipped directly to Carlos’ face. Jay immediately pushed his boyfriend behind him, ready to fight Harry by any means necessary. But, to his dismay, Evie held him back. “Aw, Jay…it seems like you’ve lost your touch. First you let your bike get snatched up, now it seems you can’t even keep your boyfriend from being stolen. It’s a good thing we’re not interested in him, ain’t it, Sofi?”

I chuckled as I eyed the flustered and angry kids in front of us. “Damn straight, it is. Seriously, Doggy Boy, you’re gonna go from someone like Harry..to someone like Jay? Talk about a major downgrade.” Evie continued to hold the two boys back behind her as she stepped forward and looked at me. There wasn’t any kind of glare or sneer. Quite frankly, she didn’t even look afraid. It seemed that all she wanted to do was take in the girl in front of her: me. 

“Who are you? We saw you at Yzma’s egg stand. You could’ve killed Ben right then and there. Why didn’t you?” She asked, attempting to scare the truth out of me using interrogation. However, her skills weren’t that strong.

“Oh, Evie. That’s for me to know and for you to find out later. Ciao.” I gave a small wave as I locked my fingers into Harry’s hand and walked away from the entourage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Revenge Crew finally have King Ben in the palm of their hands. Sofi knows exactly how to make him snap and fall even further into their plans.

The walk back to the Chip Shoppe was relatively uneventful and silent. Harry was laser focused on getting back to Uma and making sure Mal held up her end of the bargain. I was laser focused on getting down to the ship’s lower deck and making sure I could do everything in my power to tear the royal beast apart. I had been so previously fixated on carrying out every small step of this plan that I had little time to focus on how it was affecting me emotionally. But, as Harry and I arrived at where we would take our separate paths, I realized that all I was seeing was red at the mere thought of Ben’s name. I could easily go in there and slash him up until his stringy intestines were burst out of his chest for me to use as jump rope. There were many fibres of my being that wandered into a euphoric haze at the idea, but my daydream was broken when Harry took my face into his hands and looked directly into me. While my mind’s eye saw red, my real eyes could see nothing but the wide sea of blue and the warm air of Harry’s eyes. “Are you ready for this, duckling? You know what to do?” He asked, grounding me in what my limits were. As much as it upset me to admit it, Ben had to come out of this alive. But it didn’t mean I wouldn’t make him wish he were dead. 

“Yeah. You’ll keep an eye on Mal when she comes in?” My mind raced to Uma when I responded. We knew Mal would come to the restaurant no matter what. Whether her and Ben were on good terms or not, it’d be idiotic and a sociopolitical suicide for her to leave Ben to be tortured by a bunch of ‘wharfy pirates.’ What we weren’t certain of was whether or not she’d try to pull something. “I don’t even want to think about Uma getting hurt…” I started to speak when Harry gripped my hands tight, a tiny laugh peaking through the cracks of his rarely seen sweet smile. 

“Sofi...Uma’s our Captain for a reason. Even if Mal had the balls to pull something, which she doesn’t, Uma would be able to handle her pretty quickly. Not to mention that Gil and I will be watching them the whole time. You need to take a breath and focus on the goal, here. Can you do that for me, duckling?” After a moment's hesitation, I took in a slow breath and nodded. Harry lightly kissed my head as he pulled me in for a quick embrace. “That’s my girl. Now go get us our magic, will you?” He said as he let me go and walked away. 

The lower deck of the ship was definitely fit for Ben. It stood nearly bare with only me, him, the chair he was tied to and the millions of cobweb strings hung high and low across the musty room. Tiny drops of water would occasionally drip onto the creaky wood floors, adding a bit of sound to the otherwise dead silent room I walked into. Ben’s head hung low, not wanting to look me in the eye. Too bad he didn’t have a choice. Unconscious or not, he was going to be a part of this game. He had to be. I knelt down in front of him and swiftly swiped my hand across his pale cheek, sending a loud slap through the air and jolting him up. “Rise and shine, your Majesty! Nap time’s over.” 

Ben looked around frantically and began to chaotically struggle at his restraints. “Where am I? What is this! You better get me out of here or I swear I’ll -” 

I had trouble holding back a laugh. Clearly Ben had never been held captive before. “You’ll what? I’m already stuck in this shithole your father built. Besides, you clearly have no idea how to get out of those ropes. Not that anybody would, Gil’s gotta be the best guy with ropes on the entire Isle. So tell me, King Ben...what are you gonna do?” I smiled and confidently cocked my head to the side. Ben speedily eyed me up and down, scanning me to see if he recognized me. It took him only a few seconds of this scanning to realize that we had seen each other before.

“You...we saw each other on the street. You could have killed me.”

“But I didn’t. You’ll find out why soon, don’t worry. I could kill you now, too. But...I’m not gonna.” I replied simply as I took my dagger out of my pocket and fiddled around with the handle. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the blade. I smirked and pointed the tip of the blade down toward his crotch. “Relax, as long as you do what I tell you, you’ll get out completely unharmed. And I promise you, your Majesty, I don’t ask for much.”

I stood up and began to wander around the room, taking in the smell that really started to peak through once it combined with the King’s fearful sweat. “I’m going to ask you some questions. All but one will have a simple yes or no answer, but we’ll get to that one question at the end. The rules of this little game are simple, you’re going to answer each and every question with  _ complete _ honesty. If you try to ask me questions, dodge your questions or even  _ think  _ about lying, I will know. And you’ll get a nasty cut from this little friend of mine here.” I lightly waved my dagger in his eyes like a carrot to a rabbit. “Not anything deep enough to kill you. But  _ definitely  _ deep enough to hurt. But as long as you follow the rules, you won’t even have to worry about it! Are we clear?” My face went from playful to a dark glare as I stood awaiting his answer. 

“Why are you doing this? Do you think that tying me up and interrogating me like this is really going to get you off the Isle?” I groaned and rolled my eyes before making a quick slash up the side of his left arm. He gritted his teeth, attempting to hold back the immense amount of pain that just shot through his body.

“What did I just say? You don’t get to ask questions, Beastie Boy. All I’m asking for is your complete honesty, is that really so hard? Especially after all the shit your family has put me through?” Ben opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced when he noticed the tip of my dagger edging ever so closely to his other arm. He shut off his words and quickly shook his head, finally abiding by my commands. “Good boy. Now, firstly, your father made the decision 20 years ago to bring back every single villain that had been killed...only to imprison them on an island with no magic and no way out. Yes or no?” Ben leaned back, confused at the simplicity of the question. He nods his head swiftly, allowing me to continue.

“Alright, good. Next question. A couple months back, you decided to give some of the kids born on said island a chance for redemption. So you brought to Auradon who  _ you  _ thought were the baddest of the bad. Son of Jafar, son of Cruella De Vil, daughter of the Evil Queen….and of course, daughter of Maleficent. Yes or no?” There was a pause in his response. A shred of hesitancy. I wasn’t going to tolerate hesitancy. I lunged my dagger into his right leg, causing an extremely pained yelp to cry out from the King. “Yes...or no?”

“Yes, yes I brought those kids to Auradon...but I didn’t think they were the baddest of the bad. I had seen one of them before and...I wanted to meet them, but I knew that one wouldn’t come without the others.” I leaned back in a bit of shock. How could he have already known about the core four if this was his first time on the Isle? “Evie...I saw her in a dream. I wanted nothing more than to meet her, to see if she were real. But I knew she wouldn’t come if I didn’t bring the rest of her friends with her.” A devilish smile crept across my face. Evie had found some way to sneak into Ben’s mind and plant the seed that lead to her and her friends escaping the Isle. 

“So...even though Evie was the one you wanted to meet, Mal was the one you ended up falling in love with once these Core Four came to Auradon. Then again, I guess you didn’t fall in love with Mal naturally. She spelled you, then somewhere along the way, with her magic mixed in, she caught your eye. Yes?” With a hint of regret, he nodded his head. There was a part of him that still felt that desire to know Evie. I could definitely use that to my advantage..later. “So, given that you fell for Mal, even after the love spell wore off...she probably tells you everything. Yes or no?” 

“Yes. Especially after I became King. Her and her friends came to me with a whole bunch of information about the Isle. Like she told me about-”

“Slow your roll, Beastie Boy. I decide what info you share, here. Next order of business, Mal and her friends were the ones who informed you about the corruption behind Peter Pan. Yes or no?” With a hint of reluctance, Ben nodded his head. Hopefully now he’s starting to get a hint of the kind of information I’m in need of. If not now, he would get it really soon. “So when Mal and her friends told you who Peter Pan really was, you sent her, her friends, and your strongest Auradon guards to Neverland to capture Pan and bring him to the Isle of the Lost where you felt he belonged. Yes or no?” After another swift nod, I leaned in close to the captured King. “Alright, Benny Boy. This last question’s a little different. This ain’t a yes or no kind of question, but I still need one hundred percent honesty. You think you can do that for me?” Absolute silence. Then, a slow, fearful nod. “I want you to give me the same order you gave Mal, and her friends, and those Auradon guards. The exact same order. Word for goddamn word.” I removed my dagger from his right leg and placed it against his throat. I knew for sure that I wouldn’t slice him up. But he didn’t. I had to make sure he was scared enough to give me the information I needed.

“I told them to go to Neverland, find Peter Pan, capture him and bring him to the Isle of the Lost by any means necessary.” Of course. Of course it’d be those four little words that would drive Mal and her friends and those guards over the edge. As I saw all those bloodied, gory bodies laying across the beach, staining the sand’s white pigment and leaking into the ocean, I wondered what could possibly drive someone to do something like this to a bunch of innocent boys? Now, I know. I cleaned Ben’s blood off my blade with my shirt and placed my dagger back in its sheath. I stood and couldn’t help but to slowly pace around the room silently. At first, I thought it was all Mal’s fault for telling Ben and being the one to dig the swords into their skin. It still is...but now I realize that they might have been a bit more merciful had Ben not used those four little words.

“By any means necessary, huh? Yep, there’s the ticket. You know, as a fellow leader...I should probably give you a valuable piece of advice.” I slowly leaned closer to his face before letting my fist collide with his right cheek. “Be careful what you say when you’re giving orders. Otherwise, your own words could kill hundreds!” My blaring voice rang through the musty room as I fought back the urge to continue decking him over and over again. His face showed a blatant and pained confusion.

“Fellow leader? What the hell are you talking about? Isn’t Uma the Captain?” 

“You seriously haven’t gotten it through your head by now? Whatever. Who I used to be doesn’t matter. What matters is what you did. Those four little words that you threw around like they were nothing? Those words killed hundreds of innocent boys. All because  _ you  _ and your  _ stupid kingdom _ wanted to lock up some bastard who you weren’t even gonna find anyways!”

“Okay, is this about Neverland? Because Mal told me that all of the Lost Boys were taken care of.”

“That means MURDERED, idiot! Your girlfriend and her friends went to Neverland looking to lock up my father, which they never would have been able to do anyway, and saw my Lost Boys as some kind of obstacle they had to slaughter their way past. All because of  _ your  _ orders.” A short growl involuntarily came from the King’s mouth. It was finally starting to work. “Do you hear that, Ben? That’s your own  _ guilt  _ coming to eat you alive. Do you think it’d get worse if I told you that no matter what your girlfriend did, the only place she would’ve found my father is rotting away deep in the ocean? Peter Pan’s been dead for  _ years _ . We had quite the utopia going on Neverland before your army ruined it. Every boy felt loved, wanted, special. We didn’t have a whole constitution of rules tying us down. And you….you took that away!” Tiny, dark brown hairs started to grow from Ben’s face as yet another roar flowed through the room.

“What are you doing to me?” He asked worryingly, his voice starting to morph into something more animalistic.

“I’m not doing anything. Correct me if I’m wrong, Your Majesty, but you and your father shift into Beast form when in pain, yes?” Nothing but a gruffy huff in response. I can only assume that means I’m right. “One thing I’ve learned from living with hundreds of teenage boys? There is  _ nothing  _ more painful to a teenage boy than his own guilt consuming him.” As more of his beastly hairs continued to grow longer and thicker, I grabbed the tiny glass vial from my pocket and popped open the cork. As I quickly plucked the hairs needed for the elixir, I relished in every pained yelp he gave and smiled when his beastly roar turned into a cry of regret.

“If it makes you feel any better,” I darkly spoke as I put the cork back onto the vial, watching the beastly hairs inside turn into a cluster of gold sparkles. “Your painful guilt is about to make a lot of wharfy pirates very... _ very _ happy. Ciao.” I gave a small, playful wave before walking out of the room and to the upper deck of the ship. There, close to the mast, was Uma. Similar to when we had our first close connection, she sat looking straight out to the ocean. But this time, there was a different sort of air around her. She was waiting for something, but not very patiently. Her angelic sea smile spread across her face when she turned to see me walking towards her.

“How did it go? I heard screaming.” She asked as she softly moved closer to me.

“We’ve got everything we need. Now we just wait for the Doctor to come back with everything else. As for the screaming, let’s say that Beast is a lot easier than we thought he’d be.” I tried to keep my mind focused on the plan, how close it was to being completed and how perfectly it had been going so far. But, what I found out about my boys remained on my mind. Uma knew that too. She took my hand into hers and began smoothing over my skin with her thumb. 

“I heard screaming from you too. Are you okay?” I leaned her head onto my shoulder and let go of her hand as I began to run my fingers through her braids. 

“Honestly, it hurt a little bit thinking about that day again. I’ve been so busy with this plan and getting settled in the Isle that I’ve never really had the time to let it sink in. I haven’t really talked about it with anybody.”

“You can talk about it now, if you want. I’m usually not the best listener, but I can try.” That little bit of bite in the tone of her voice brought a smile to my face, just as it always has since the day I met her. I brushed off the topic and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“I appreciate that. But the best thing we can do right now is make sure this plan stays in motion. Will Mal be at the ship tomorrow?” I asked, shifting the topic away from any kind of emotional struggle.

“No doubt about it. Knowing her, she’ll probably bring her friends as backup. So, what do you say, Island Girl? You ready to break some bones and melt some brains?” She asked, leaning up from my shoulder and grabbing my hands tightly in excitement.

“My dear Captain, I’ve never been more ready for something in my entire life.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's ready for the pirates' plan to be set into motion. How will everyone react to giving the Isle of the Lost a little taste of magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) There's like 1 (and a half? Maybe?) flashback scenes in this chapter but you'll know it when you see it. Also, Sofi and Mateo never technically dated. It was more of a best friends with eventual benefits kind of thing? But honestly, you can do what you want with it.   
2) Sorry for not updating for a long time. I wish I had an excuse but truthfully it's just been really hard to write for this fandom lately with the amount of content for it starting to dwindle. I'm trying my best to keep the Descendants fandom alive but with it being almost a year since the last movie premiered it's a little hard. I still love it though :) <3

“How do we know the Doctor’s not going to flake out on us? He’s done it before.” Harry asked as he shifted into the sofa. The four of us, now permanently deciding to include Gil on our plan, had gone back to the room where the plan first became set in stone. I had sent out a sort of distress call to the Doctor himself telling him that the hairs were ready to be mixed into the elixir, which was incredibly hard without any magic, but somewhat possible nonetheless. I looked over to Harry and leaned my head on his shoulder as a small, bored yawn escaped my lips. 

“He won’t flake on me. Dr Facilier has worked with my family before. He’s well aware of how powerful my father was; and, if I am anything like my father, he’ll know I’m not a force to mess with either. Unfortunately, my father and I have more in common than I’d like to admit.” I ran a thin finger through his black, matted locks as the four of us sat and waited not so patiently for the doctor to arrive. Noticing my physical affection towards Harry, Uma moved closer next to me and leaned in to whisper to me.

“You know, you’ve been latching onto Harry a lot today, you two didn’t play without me, did you?” Due to our vicinity, both Harry and I heard her words. A small shiver ran up my spine as her voice sent warm air across my skin. 

“Of course not, Captain. If a game is what you want, though, I’m sure the two of us would be happy to oblige.” Harry smirked, interjecting the tension between Uma and I. The two looked as if their lips were about to lock when they were both blocked by a lock of blonde hair. 

“Not to interrupt, guys, but I hear footsteps.” He was definitely interrupting. But, it was for good reason. Harry, Uma and I moved slightly farther apart as Harry quickly grabbed his hook and I readied my hand on my dagger, prepared in case it was some unwanted visitor walking through the door. 

“Will you put your hook down, pirate boy? It’s just me. Sorry if I’m late, but I had a bit of a run in with one of Cruella’s goons.” My eyes quickly widened as I stood and ran towards him like a wild, hungry tiger.

“What the fuck, Doc! What did you tell them? You didn’t see Cruella, did you?” Before I could get close enough for the Doctor to feel the steam from my ears, Uma and Harry interjected the space between. Harry put an arm out to block Facilier from defending himself as Uma moved closer to me in an attempt to calm my anger.

“Relax, babygirl,” Uma calmly spoke, using the pet name that seemed to work on me like a magic spell every time. Yet it only worked when it slipped from her lips. “Cruella’s been indisposed since she saw Maleficent get turned into a lizard at Ben’s coronation. Jafar’s been hiding from the embarrassment of his son becoming a good kid and the Evil Queen...Well I don’t know what’s happened with her. Rumor has it she changed her name to Regina and drank a potion transporting her to some different dimension where Auradon doesn’t even exist. Wherever she is, she’s not here. None of them care about themselves anymore to worry about some little trinkets getting stolen.” With a deep inhale, I took a step back and watched as Uma turned toward the Doctor. She somehow seemed so confident, so professional, no matter the circumstances. I very rarely let somebody else dominate me both in and out of sensual situations. But with Uma, it was like disobeying her meant taking away every ounce of oxygen in my body. I needed her like a fish needs water. “I’m sure they were taken care of? Tell me, Doc, how’d you do it? Choke them until their faces turned blue? Slashed them across their necks and watched as their blood spewed like a fountain? Then again, I guess that would’ve messed up your clothes.”

“I left them unharmed.” Facilier replied after a slight hesitation. This must have been his first time meeting Uma. Otherwise he would’ve been prepared for her high-handed attitude and body language. “Getting my hands dirty would have perked some ears around the Isle. I assume you want this plan to remain secret until the time is right?” Uma nodded her head and turned around, leading the two of us back to the sofa we sat on before. She fixed her eyes on the black, still cauldron in front of us. 

“You’d assume correctly. Now, do you have the ingredients or not?” Facilier stood still, looking through his large, black satchel for what we were hoping were the ingredients. Uma, however, was not going to accept silence as an answer. “Now, Doctor. We mustn't lurk in doorways...it’s rude.” She chuckled as she watched Facilier hesitantly walk into the room and towards the cauldron. Then, like a child tentatively unwrapping a present, he started to take the ingredients out of his satchel and placed them on a nearby rickety desk. 

“I know you said enough for two gulps. But, I figured it’d be best to take everything instead of leaving some behind and risk getting caught. Should be enough for five elixirs. One for each of you kids...and an extra in case things go sideways.” It was laid out like a buffet. Eight dog bones, a large bowl of dust from Jafar’s stolen lamp, and five apples with exactly one bite taken out of each. “How many hairs did you get?”

“Ten. The recipe called for five but...I may have gotten carried away. There’s something succulent about hearing his pain, especially since he deserves every single bit of it.” I stated, keeping my voice and face as blank as possible. Despite the Doctor knowing what Ben had done to the boys on Neverland, I refused to let him see me emotional or otherwise affected by it. 

_ “Showing any kind of emotion, especially towards men, is weakness. The second a boy or man sees a tear fall down that wretched face of yours, they’ll know what I’ve known since the day you were born. You could never be a leader.”  _ I heard my own father’s voice echo in my head. I couldn’t help but feel my surroundings grow fuzzy and mute as I only heard his voice.  _ “If you can’t stand up to a measly wolf cub, how could you ever lead these boys in the case of battle?”  _ His one remark to me when I came to him with bite marks and gruesome scratches. He’d sent me into the jungle to hunt for dinner. While walking back to camp with some fox meat, a couple of baby wolves had attacked me and stolen the meat. I came to my father looking for comfort, or at least some kind of potion that would heal the wounds. The only thing I was given was ridicule and mockery. In a way, he was right. The entire island was ransacked, murdered, ruthlessly slaughtered. I couldn’t save them. I can’t bring them back either. Maybe this wasn’t Ben’s fault, or even Mal’s. Maybe it was mine.

“Hey, kid. You still with us?” A dark hand waving in front of my face brought me back to reality. Uma, Harry and Gil had all sat on the sofa while I still stood, my eyes locked on the table of ingredients. “You having second thoughts?” I looked back up at him and quickly shook my head. Was I lying? A little. If I couldn’t help my boys back then, how am I going to help them now? They’re already gone, and there’s no magic in this entire realm that could bring them back. But, this far into the plan, I’m starting to realize that this plan isn’t just for me anymore. It may have started that way. I may have befriended Uma and Harry for the sake of numbers and people that share a common enemy. But, I know now that these people can have some serious potential if they had enough power. This elixir and the succession of this plan could give them that potential. “Alright then, let’s get this started! This elixir ain’t gonna make itself!”

One by one the ingredients slipped into the cauldron. The boiling water shifted colors as each bone was dunked, as each fingerful of dust was sprinkled in, as each apple slice was slowly dropped in. By the time nearly all the ingredients were mixed together, the bubbling water had changed from clear to a murky, dirty dark brown. Harry looked up in confusion, nearly disgusted by the color despite being surrounded by it. “Isn’t the elixir supposed to be gold? Or green? Or...something not so disgusting?” 

“It’s because we haven’t put in the key ingredient.” Uma replied, everybody’s eyes shifting towards me. I took the vial out of my pocket and watched as the hairs glimmered gold.

“Wow, and people say Rapunzel has magic hair.” Gil chuckled, amazed by the sparkling shimmer inside the glass vial. As I go to open the vial, Gil interjects with his voice once more. “Wait, um...Doctor F?”

“Facilier, it’s Doctor Facilier.”

“You said there’d be enough of this potion thing for the four of us to drink it but..Harry and I don’t have magic. What’s going to happen to us?” Everyone paused where they stood. For once, Gil had actually made a good point. This was only my third time making this elixir, the past two times making them for some sick fairies who needed the extra push to fly again. I had never tested them on people not Neverland native, much less a person not born with or capable of magic. 

“Well, if you really think about it...magic is basically taking your strongest traits and making them unstoppable. Even without my abilities, I’ve always had a good read on people, making it easy to manipulate their opinions and emotions. Uma’s never been able to use her mother’s magic, but she still feels better when she’s close to water. Don’t you, Captain?” Uma shrugged and nodded her head. “So, maybe you’ll be strong enough to lift the whole ship with just one arm. Imagine how cool that’d be.” Gil gasped and smiled, surely encaptured in that concept. I looked to the cork on the vial, then back at everyone else. “So, shall we?” Everyone nodded eagerly and I could hear a small cackle of excitement from Harry as I opened the cork and dropped the royal hairs in one by one. By the time all ten hairs were mixed in, the potion had turned a glimmery, sparkling gold just as we thought it would. Uma grabbed a ladle she had snatched from the Chip Shoppe’s kitchen and scooped enough to fill the glass vial to the top. 

“So, who’s drinking first?” There was a small silence in the room. Whether it was from fear or from not wanting to sound too selfish, nobody vocally volunteered themselves to take the first sip of the elixir.

“You should, Uma. You are the Captain, after all.” Harry mumbled, a hint of his sincere admiration and affection peeking through a small smile. Uma looked to me, as if wanting my consent to be the first to indulge in this magic elixir.

“Go on, Captain. Don’t worry, if it tastes anything like the Neverland elixir, it should be easy to swallow.” I slowly took the empty ladle from her hand and placed it on the empty desk that once held the elixir’s ingredients. I held onto her empty hand with both of mine and let my fingers caress over her skin. After a deep inhalation, Uma chugged down the sparkling potion and swallowed it whole. A few seconds of silence and slight fear went by before Uma took in a quick gasp, gripping tighter onto my hand to keep herself balanced. I could see her eyes flash a bright, ocean blue for just a moment before returning to their near charcoal shade. Harry and Gil immediately stood up from the sofa and rushed to her side, ready to lift her up if she were to feel faint.

“Uma? Are you okay? What happened?” Harry asked, leaning in to make sure the look on her face wasn’t too pale or otherwise sickly. A second of silence scared everyone else in the room, but after she started to let out her infamously wicked and alluring snicker, we knew she was okay.

“I’ve never felt more exhilarated in my entire life! Nothing was happening at first and then, it felt like my entire body was this massive tidal wave crashing onto shore. And now, I feel like there’s something different going through me. Not blood or thoughts but, something more.” I smiled and helped Uma stand up fully, taking both her hands in mine.

“That’s how magic is supposed to feel. Here, I’ll pour the next one. Go ahead and sit down, you may feel a bit woozy if you stand too long.” As Gil led her down to the sofa, I took the ladle and scooped yet another vial full of the delectable potion. “Does anyone want the next one?” Again, there was silence. As I was about to take the second swig myself, I felt a strong hand take the vial out of mine. I looked up to see Gil holding the potion in his hand, eyeing it in a longing sort of way. “Go ahead, Gil. I promise we won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Gil took a quick nod, certain of our promise, and downed the potion in a single gulp. 

This time, Harry and I waited more in excitement then in fear. Gil’s reaction wasn’t as huge as Uma’s but there definitely was one. One second, Gil was standing with the empty vial in his hand. The next he jumped high and shook away a bunch of energy coursing through his body, as if he had just taken his first shot in a long night of drinking. “Holy shit, that was awesome! You really think I could lift the ship, Sofi?”

“Easy there, Gil. Save the strength for tomorrow, okay?” I laughed as he started to roughhouse a bit with Harry. The two had a relatively short round of horseplay before Gil suddenly had Harry over his shoulder. Considering the two boys’ relatively similar weight and muscle mass, we never thought that was possible. Then, we had realized that my theory had turned out to be correct. Gil’s new spout of magic had brought a whole new meaning to him being ‘the muscle’ of the group. 

“Okay, okay, okay, now I want some of this action. Pour it up, duckling!” Harry near shouted like an excited child on Christmas morning. I grabbed the ladle and poured a third portion of the elixir into the glass vial. With no hesitation, Harry took the vial and lifted it high as he poured the potion down his throat, letting the last drop linger on his tongue. He felt a rush immediately, but from what I could see, there was little to no physical change showing that he now had magic. He was potentially on a rush of adrenaline, meaning whether the elixir had given him magic or not, he definitely felt a physical rush of change. There was only one way to know for sure if the potion had worked on him.

“I guess it’s my turn.” I quietly huffed as I poured another portion of the elixir into the empty vial. A part of me was fearful of the outcome. I knew the potion would work correctly, but I had no idea the effect it would have on me. These past three months were the first time I had ever gone without using my magic. Three months of no magic after who knows how many years of near constant magic was wild enough. But taking all that magic back in at once? I was diving into the ocean without knowing whether or not I’d drown. But, if it would help my Uma take Mal down and claim the leadership she deserves, that’s a risk I’d be willing to take. I slowly tilted my head back and let the elixir slide down my tongue. The taste was oddly familiar. Tangy like a fresh orange with a hint of something herby and earthy. It tasted like home. As the elixir was wholly consumed, I laid the vial and ladle aside as I put my hands on the nearby desk for support in case of any sudden dizziness. 

What I felt next was both euphoric and catastrophic. The thoughts of others didn’t slowly slip in through my ears. They rushed inside my brain, nearly knocking me out with their speed and intensity. I could feel my eyes burning with an emerald flame, something only the kids on Neverland had seen. By the time it was all over, I was electrified with the magic I had once called my home. 

_ “Is she okay? She looks a little faint. Maybe I should check on her? Should I ask Uma to check on her?” _

_ “Wow, that looked like a lot. I wonder if she felt everything I felt when I drank it. Or maybe she felt more since she’s used her magic before? Maybe Harry and I should check on her.” _

_ “These damn crazy kids. I wouldn’t be doing all of this if those Auradon bastards didn’t kill my boy. But nobody messes with my kids. If they even lay a finger on Celia I’ll have all their heads.” _

_ “Can you really curl your hair with your finger? I see Uma and Sofi do it all the time...maybe it’s just a girl thing.” _

Their thoughts began to slow down enough for me to thoroughly listen to them. “You guys don’t need to check on me, I’m fine. I’m more than fine.” I stood up straight and wiped some dust off my shoulders before sitting next to Gil and Uma on the sofa. “Also, Gil, Uma and I don’t curl our hair with our fingers. Our hair is just naturally curly. If you wanna curl your hair so badly, I can give you a ride to Lady Tremaine’s.” Gil’s perked up, confused brow caused a small rise of laughs throughout the room. The thoughts in the room began to quiet down as I slowly gained control over my magic again, putting the minds of others in the background of my brain. As we all grew adjusted to the elixir and its effects, Facilier poured the final scoop of the elixir into the vial and corked it shut as he handed it to Uma. 

“Keep this close with you. The elixir ain’t permanent. You may need this if those Auradon bastards come at you with something strong.” As he saw Uma slip it into her jacket pocket, he walked over to me and glared at me sincerely. “I don’t know what kind of second thoughts you may be having, but you’re going through with this. If not for me, then for Mateo. He would’ve wanted you to keep going.” 

I thought back to the moment that I knew Mateo was going to be a really close friend. It was the same day I had gotten attacked by the wolf cub. I sat alone in my tent, attempting to dress my wounds with palm leaves and hold back the pained sobs when those attempts had failed. Suddenly, I heard the flap of my tent wave open. “I heard someone’s got some new battle scars..can I see them?” I kept my mouth shut and attempted to close him off, knowing that the second I said a word, tears would rush down my face. “I brought something from the med tent that may take the edge off. Do you want it?” I turned and nodded my head, still keeping quiet to keep too much ‘weakness’ from peeking through.

As Mateo dressed the wounds correctly and sprinkled on some healing pixie dust, the pain from the wounds began to subside excluding a small sting from the pixie dust. But the emotional pain, the ping in my chest from my own father telling me I could never be a leader, that’s what was hurting me the most. “Mateo...do you think I made a mistake?”

“Made a mistake? Doing what?”

“Choosing to age, to grow up. I thought it would help me become stronger, faster, smarter. But I don’t think it’s doing any of that. I couldn’t keep a wolf cub off of me!” A shred of my anger began to shine through as everything my father had said came rushing back.

“Well, to be fair, your hands were a little full with all of that fox meat. Pan probably should’ve sent someone out with you.” Mateo chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood as he always did.

“It’s not funny! I couldn’t fight off a wolf cub, my swordfighting is total shit, this new magic I’ve been developing lately is  _ completely  _ out of control...I can’t do anything! What if my dad is right? What if I’m just not fit to be a leader?” As Mateo dressed the last bite mark, he shifted closer to me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in for comfort.

“Okay, your swordfighting isn’t the best. And yeah, you’ve got some new powers that you don’t really know how to control yet. But, who threw a dagger so far and so well that it pushed an apple off of Reggie’s head and into a tree?”

“...I did.”

“And who taught Felix how to use the tidal waves to tell if a storm was coming?”

“...I did.”

“And who saved a Lost Boy’s life by catching an arrow that was heading straight for them with her bare hand?” That Lost Boy was him. My dad was angry and drunk and thought killing him would be a good way to piss off Facilier and get a good bloodbath going. But something in my gut clicked fast enough to move Mateo out of the way and catch the arrow to prevent it from hitting anybody else. It could’ve killed me, but I didn’t care.

“I did.”

“So you have some things you need to improve on. That’s fine. But do you know what you’re best at, Sofi? Your strongest skill is helping the other boys. Whether you’re keeping them happy, keeping them safe, or helping them grow in the areas that  _ they  _ need improvement. You never back down on an opportunity to help the Lost Boys. If that’s not a sign of a good leader, I don’t know what is.” 

As my mind came back to the present day, I realized that I shouldn’t be having any sort of second thoughts about this plan. Succeeding in making Mal suffer and taking over Auradon would not only be giving the Lost Revenge crew the potential and inclusion they deserve, but it would be avenging the deaths of everyone I’ve ever cared about. It’d be another instance of me not backing down on an opportunity to help those I loved. This plan will prove that I am, in fact, a good leader. As I watched Facilier pack up his satchel and begin to leave the room, I stood and shouted towards him. “I’m going to make him proud, Doc. I promise.” At the sudden yell, Harry, Uma and Gil all stood to listen. “We were all brutally wronged by Auradon. Their system has been suppressing us, starving us, killing us for far too long! Tomorrow, we  _ will  _ take Auradon into our hands and give every single kid on this Isle the chance they deserve! If we have to spill some blood to do it...then let the blood spill. Rest up, everyone. Because tomorrow, we fight!”


	15. Author's Note

Hey you guys! First of all I just want to give a HUGE thanks to the support I've gotten for this story. I've put a lot of love into Sofi Pan and her overall story and to see it pay off makes me really happy inside. To start, I am NOT ending this story. It's just that with me recently starting college, gaining the motivation to write for the Descendants fandom has been kind of hard. 

HOWEVER....

I am thinking of dipping my writing toe into some other fandoms. I've been writing for a LONG time and I really feel like I'll expand my skills if I write for some of the more "popular" fandoms I guess? Here are the fandoms I'm in/wanting to write for:

\- My Hero/Boku No Hero Academia

\- Shameless (US)

\- Shadowhunters (Yes, I'm aware the show is over, I don't give a shit.)

\- Criminal Minds (More specifically Spencer Reid and Jemily)

\- YUNGBLUD

\- Harry Styles

\- The Maze Runner

If I were to start writing for any of these, MHA would likely be first because I already have some ideas. So please please PLEASE comment what you think and what you'd want to see. And again, thank you SO much for all the support!


End file.
